Without You
by halz1320
Summary: His life was pushed out of her life, but a new one brought into her life. All because of him. R&R! Warning Character death!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys came up with another One-shot idea for Ninjago! This story made me cry writing it. I got my inspiration from the son Just A Dream By: Carrie Underwood and When Your Gone By: Avril Lavgine. Warning Character death!**_

It wasn't a normal day in Ninjago. It was years after the defeat of the Great Devouror. This mission was important in many ways. This mission was destined for Lloyd to defeat his fahter, which he won the battle with a piece of cake, but with a cost.

Jay and Nya were newly wed's. Jay had conviced Nya to stay at their house that they bought just 1 week after they got married. As the four ninja left for their long battle against the dark lord Nya decieded to do some house work.

Suddenly hours turned into days and their was no word from the ninja that they needed help or they won the battle, but somthing else was bothering Nya she has missed her 'monthly time'. She like many other women was worried so she suggested to herself a pregancy test. Considering what she and Jay did on their honeymoon.

She decieded to take it, once she took it, she had to wait 5 minutes. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. She certainly wasn't expecting somybody. So Nya walked downstairs to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and saw a tall slim man in a black suit and tie. She opened the door expecting somebody trying to sell her somthing.

"Hello, can I help you?" Nya said politely but firmly

"Yes you can. Are you Mrs. Nya Walker?" the man asked he had a very deep voice

"Yes" Nya repiled short and simple

"I am Agent Fowler with the Ninjago Government." he paused for a second and pulled from behind his back a Ninjago flag and a golden pair of nun-chucks. Nya eyes widened but before any of them could continue, the Ultra Sonic Raider pulled up in the yard. Four figures jumped out and ran towards the door. 1 red, 1 black, 1 white, and 1 green, but no blue.

Nya's breathing got heavy and tears started to form in her eyes. Agent Fowler continued "While the ninja's battle with Lord Garmadon. Your husband Jay Walker sacrficed his life for the Green Ninja. I am sorry for your loss." Agent Fowler finished and handed the flag and Jay's nun-chucks to Nya walked to his car. That was it. No 'Hahaha got you!' It was real life.

Before the ninja could reach the door Nya closed it. She ran upstairs to her bedroom.

**Outside**

"Stupid government! Jay was our team mate, not their's. We told them that we could handle it!" Cole said with his eyes as red as Kai's ninja suit, the same was with all of them. They all had red eyes. Not only had they lost a team mate but a brother.

"We need to comfort Nya now. She was always there for us before now it's our turn to be there for her." Lloyd said

"Lloyd's right!" Kai said

"I sense that there will be good news near the future." Zane said turning his head from side to side trying to find anything out of place.

"Come on guys Nya needs us more than ever" Kai said motioning his friend to follow him into the house. Suddnely they heard a ringing sound and seconds later a scream not a scared scream like a crying scream.

"NYA!" they all yelled together as they ran up the flight of satirs, to the master bedroom. As they walked in they saw the bathroom door slam. Kai was urgently shoved towards the door meaning hes hould be the one to talk to Nya.

Kai opened the door and peaked in "Nya?" he said in a small voice. All he heard was sobbing, the sight he saw killed him from the inside. Nya was in between the tiolet and the door holding Jay's nun-chucks, she had tears streaming down her face like Nigara Falls, looking at Jay's nun-chucks.

"Nya, you okay?" Kai knew that was a stupid question

"No." Nya said mixed in with a sob

"I found somthing out today." Nya said looking up at Kai. He walked over to her a sat next to her. The reat of the ninja crowded in the door.

"Uh, yea. Nya I'm really sorry" Kai said.

"Don't be, it was Jay's job. I'm happy he died doing what he loved." Nya repiled but became shakey at the mention of Jay's name.

"He loved you" Kai said putting a strand of Nya's hair behind her ear

"I know he did and he gave me a present before he left, but he didn't know it" Nya said turning towards Kai with a soft fake smile with tears running down her face

"What?" Kai asked very confused along with the other ninja

"Look on the counter" Nya said pointing to the counter next to the sink. Kai got up and walked to the counter and saw a skinny box that had big letters written on it the read 'Pregancy Test'. Kai's eyes widened he looked over to Nya for a answer. She simply repiled "read it."

That's what he did he read it and there was 2 pink lines, he looked on the box 1 pink line negative, 2 pink lines means positive.

"Nya are you-" Kai was cut off by Nya

"The test says I am, but you know those tests can always be wrong" Nya repiled looking down at Jay's nun-chucks, once again.

"Well, let's hope for the best" Kai said with a really fake chuckle " Come on Nya, you need some sleep." Kai reached out his hand, Nya accepted his hand.

Even though it was only 9:00 pm at night, Nya needed some rest from the days events. As Kai lead her out of the bathroom she came into view of their bed but, now it was her bed and her bed only. Cole, Zane, and Lloyd stepped aside to let them through, Nya stopped and suck in a breathe followed by a sob, Kai knew sleeping woould make her even more sad but, it's what Jay would have wanted. So Kai kept pulling her towards the bed and had her lay down as he pulled the sheets back and covered her up. Nya turned towards the other side of the bed seeing if anybody was there but, of course Jay wasn't there. But Nya knew Jay would always be with her, where ever he was know.

"Nya will you give me the nun-chucks?" Kai asked as he put his hand on them. Nya quickly smacked his hand away.

"No." Nya repiled as her eyes seemed to be getting heavier and heavier, soon enough Nya's eyes were closed. Kai along with the others left and closed the door behind them.

"I've never seen Nya so sad before" Cole said slowly going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I agree, Nya's feelings have over whelmed her along with us. I feel my gears tightening." Zane said softening his voice with every word, he went to couch and sat. Cole came back from the kitchen with a bunch of vegatables!

"Cole! Your eating vegatables!" Lloyd shouted

"Yea and I eat good stuff when I'm upset. What's the big deal?" Cole said stuffing a carrot in his mouth. Kai just sat in the recliner and stared at Nya and Jay's wedding picture until he fell asleep.

That night the ninja stayed at Jay and Nya's house. They all knew the up coming weeks would be very emotional.

**Okay guys, watcha think? I know very emotional. This was planned as a one shot but it will be split up into 3 chapters. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I was thinking about this story last night and I decided that it's probably going to be more than 3 chapters. The most chapters would be 10. So with that said here's Ch.2. Enjoy!**_

**The Next Day**

It was noon and the only one up was Nya, she didn't sleep at all last night. All she could think about was Jay and his unborn child. She couldn't help but, let some tears out of her eyes. She looked over at the Nun-Chucks of Lighting, they looked so pale, and they didn't even look golden any more. Nya picked them up and they started to glow a golden color at her touch.

"What the?" Nya asked out loud, she gently put them on Jay's pillow and got up from the bed. She made herself slightly presentable for the guys down stairs, as she went down the stairs the intense sounds of snoring increased. Nya made it the final step and peeked around the corner and saw 4 ninja's in their fighting wear sleeping in the living room.

Lloyd was sleeping on the floor, Zane was laying on the couch in sleep mode, Cole was sitting against the wall with a bunch of vegetables in his arms, and Kai was sitting in the recliner with her and Jay's wedding picture on his lap. Nya smiled at the sight of the guys staying and keeping her company.

Nya went to the kitchen and grabbed some pancake batter, eggs and bacon. She quickly got to work onto breakfast. She wasn't being nice or thoughtful it was a force of habit, she made breakfast for Jay every day.

Soon enough the bacon started to sizzle and, the smell of the cooking meat drifted through the air and reached the ninja. Lloyd woke up first and walked to the kitchen to see Nya cooking.

"Good morning Nya." Lloyd said trying to be gentle and not mention anything about Jay.

"Morning Lloyd" Nya replied turning towards Lloyd with a plate of pancakes with the eggs as eyes and the bacon as the mouth but the bacon was turned into a frown.

" Uhhh." Lloyd didn't know what to say

"Is something wrong?" Nya asked with tears finding her eyes

"Nothing at all! It's just I couldn't find the right words to thank you" Lloyd said trying to cover his concern

"Oh, okay" Nya gave Lloyd a small smile and turned back to the stove and once again began to cook the breakfast.

As if on cue, the rest of the ninja woke up and walked to the kitchen. They also were surprised to see Nya cooking; they expected her to be in bed still.

"Morning sis" Kai said breaking the very awkward silence

"Morning guys" Nya said in a very convincing happy voice. Nya gave them all a plate of food; it was similar to Lloyd's but as they sat in a row the frowning face on the pancake got sadder and sadder. They all noticed that Nya only made enough food for them and not her.

"Nya won't you join us in the consumption of this lovely breakfast?" Zane asked

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood for pancakes and bacon. Right now I'm actually craving some pickles." Nya replied as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles. She began to eat them but as the seconds past on her eyes became watery and tears soon came rolling down her face.

"Nya are you ok?" Cole asked with concern written all over his face along with Kai, Zane and Lloyd. Before Nya could answer their question there was a knock at the door. Nya was the nearest to it so she got up and opened the door. Sensei Wu stood at the entrance of the house.

"Why hello, Nya. Don't mind me asked but why are you crying?" the old Sensei asked

"Because of Jay" Nya said holding in a emotional break down

"Why, what happened to Jay?" Sensei Wu asked as he made his way into the house and saw four ninja not five.

"Where is Jay? Shouldn't he be joining you?" Sensei Wu had no clue what had happened

"Wait? They didn't tell you?!" Nya shouted and looked at the ninja with disbelief

"Tell me what?" Wu asked, he didn't know the news of his fallen student.

_**Well there's Ch.2 for ya! Review! For those of you who read The Future's Past, a new chapter will be up before Sunday. Not sure what day yet so just hope for the best!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is Ch.3 of Without You. Enjoy!**_

"Guy's what is Sensei talking about?" Nya shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"We were going to go tell him today" Kai said

"Well, it's today so tell him!" Nya said walking to the kitchen once more

"What is going on?" Sensei Wu asked his students

"Well, while battling my father, Jay sacrificed his life for mine" Lloyd said not being able to look his Uncle in the eyes

"I see. I must go meditate" Sensei said as he walked through the kitchen and to the back porch where he went outside and sat. The ninja walked back to the kitchen to see Nya putting the pickles away and giving them all a death glare

"Who else did you not tell!? Jay's parents! How can the government know and not Sensei Wu?" as you could tell Nya was ticked

"We already told Jay's parents, their planning the funeral for next week. The government only knows because they were there." Kai said trying to calm his little sister down.

"So, how did Jay…you know?" Nya asked turning her back to them

"Garmadon threw him off a cliff" Cole said quietly. Nya sucked in a sharp breathe, before anybody could continue Nya silently walked up stairs to her bedroom.

"I believe the best we can do now is let Nya deal with the situation on her own. I sensed that she was annoyed with us" Zane said going back for his pancakes

"I guess your right Zane, Nya needs some time and so does Sensei." Cole said walking towards the door followed by Lloyd and Zane who had a pancake in his hand. Kai however was staring at the staircase that Nya had walked up

"Kai, you coming?" Cole asked placing a hand on Kai's shoulder

"Yea. I'm coming" Kai said walking towards the door slowly leaving his master and sister behind. They walked out the door to see their Ultra Sonic Raider sitting were they left it. They got in and left with broken hearts.

**With Nya**

Nya walked to her room and sat on the bed. She wasn't mad at the guys she was frustrated and very upset. All of her wanted to cry but, that one memory of Jay told her not to. So she made herself a deal, she made herself look presentable and jumped in her car. She drove to the Ninjago Super Market, once she got inside she went straight to the ice cream section. Nya grabbed 7 gallons of triple chocolate chip ice cream. Once she paid for the ice cream she went over to the DVD rental store and rented 20 DVD's about romance. Once she got everything she needed she went back home and sat on the couch with a spoon and the remote and went on vacation. As she watched the romantic movies and ate the ice cream. When she got to the 19th movie, it had the same problem she was going through and she couldn't take it. Looked outside and saw Sensei Wu still sitting outside, he hadn't moved from that spot.

Nya got up and walked over to the sliding glass door, there was a note

_"Dear Nya,_

_I am fine no need to check on me. I am merely meditated._

_Sensei Wu"_

Nya looked at the note and could only think about how he felt. Sensei never showed emotions before but know. Nya could only feel sorry; Wu had not only lost a student but a son as well.

Nya couldn't think of anything to do for the next week before Jay's funeral. So she decided to go to the doctor and get an ultrasound of the baby.

_**Stopping there, don't worry there will be many more plot twists and turns in the near future! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**`Ch.4 of Without You is here! Enjoy!**_

_ One week later…._

It was the day of Jay's funeral. The sky was dark and gloomy making the mood worse. Every once and awhile there would be a flash of blue lighting. Sensei left Nya's house the night he found out about Jay. He is always meditating know. The time came for the service, and then afterwards there would be a burial service. Nya was at her house getting ready. She wore a dress very similar to her wedding dress but shorter and black. She even had a veil to hide her tears.

Nya hasn't seen Jay's parents at all, but today she will. Nya wanted to hold back the tears but, she couldn't. With the mood swings and her feelings over coming her eyes were basically broken dams. She walked down to the kitchen and got some water, she knew Kai or somebody would be there soon to pick her up. She grabbed the water bottle out of the fridge. She suddenly realized that the veil on her head made her look depressed. So she took it off and set it on the counter. She walked to the living room and sat in the recliner, a picture on the wall caught her attention.

It was the picture of her and Jay's wedding day. She remembered that like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_The date was July, 19. Nya was sitting in her room on the Destinies Bounty; she was staring at her dress that was hanging in the closet in full view. Nya was excited that she was going to marry the love of her life but, she was nervous. Like any other girl would. There was a knock on her door._

"_Come in" Nya said in a small voice. Her brother, Kai walked in._

"_Hey, Kai" Nya said _

"_Hey, Nya. Are you ready?" Kai asked walking up to his sister_

"_I guess." Nya replied standing up. She walked to the window and stared out of it. It was a normal summer day. A nice cool breeze and the sun shining._

"_What's wrong?" Kai asked walking over to his sister_

"_I'm just nervous that's all" Nya answered_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, Kai. I'm fine, now go away so I can change" Nya said while shooing Kai out of the room_

"_Okay, okay, okay. I'm going!" Kai shouted as Nya shoved him out of the room_

_Nya shut the door and looked at her dress. It was a simple white gown that was strapless. It had a semi-long train in the back. She quickly put it on and walked out of her room to the outside wedding._

_Before she got off the ship, Kai met her there._

"_You ready, know?" Kai asked with a smile_

"_As I'll ever be" Nya replied putting down her veil_

_Kai locked arms with his sister and walked her out to the wedding. As she walked up the isle with Kai, she saw Jay. She soon realized that she was doing all of this because she loved him, she smiled and giggled mentally when Jay stared with wide eyes._

_As she meets Jay at the altar, Kai let go of her arm and gave her a hug. He sat down next to Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Sensei Wu. She walked up the steps to Jay. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. Blue meeting brown._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage between this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher said _

_The wedding continued on for about an hour until the best part came:_

"_Jay do you take Nya to be your wife. Do you promise to help her through sickness and in health, for as long you both shall live?" the preacher asked_

"_I do" Jay replied looking into Nya's eyes, that started to form tears_

"_And do you Nya; take Jay as your husband. Do you promise to help him through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked Nya_

"_I do" Nya said letting her tears loose _

"_Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the preacher finished closing his book_

_Jay lifted up Nya's veil, to see her face fully now, he leaned in slowly. Their lips crashed together, sanctifying their marriage._

Nya was pushed out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. Cole was standing there, in black.

"Hey Nya, I'm here to pick you up for the funeral" Cole said in a soft voice

"Okay." Nya said in a softer voice than Cole's. She walked out to the Ultra Sonic Raider. She got into the top cockpit which belonged to Jay.

She just stared out the window looking at the sky, knowing it was Jay up there making the lightning. Time passed by fast, they were soon at the church.

Nya got out with Cole's help, she saw everybody she knew there. Even though this funeral was only for family and friends, there were a lot of people there.

She walked into the church, only to see Jay's parents. They saw her and smiled, she walked over to them,

"Hi, Ed and Edna" Nya said

"Hello sweetheart" Edna said giving Nya a hug

"I need to tell you guys something important" Nya said

"We do to" Ed said

"Okay, you can go first" Nya said gesturing a hand towards Ed and Edna.

"Well, we won't be burying Jay's body" Ed said placing a hand on Nya's shoulder

"They couldn't find his body, after he fell off the cliff" Edna finished

Nya stood there tears running down her face. She was upset and ticked off at the same time. Not only was she not going to see Jay ever again but, she couldn't even bury his body.

"What did you want to tell us?" Edna asked

"Well, I'm pregnant" Nya said looking at their faces, their facial expressions were unknown.

"Did Jay know?" Ed asked softly. Nya shook her head

"Well, he would have been very excited" Edna said putting a hand on Nya's shoulder

"I know" she replied

_After the funeral service_

Once the funeral service at the church everyone headed to Ninjago Cemetery. The only people going to the burial service were the ninja, Sensei Wu, Jay's parents, Nya and some of Jay's family members. By the time they got to the cemetery it was raining. Lighting crashed across the sky, and thunder soon followed. Even though they didn't have a body to put in the casket, they put it in the ground just because it seemed right. Once the casket was in the ground Kai, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Ed picked up a shovel and buried it. Once it was buried, Nya could clearly see the tombstone. It was grey, and had a inscription that said '_Here lies Jay Walker_. _Is and will always be a brother. Lighting is a part of life and so are you. You will never be forgotten. _

Everyone started to walk to their cars but, Nya stayed; staring at the head stone. Kai noticed his sister no following. So he went up to her.

"Nya, we should go" Kai said softly placing a hand on her shoulder

"It can't be true, it just can't be" Nya whispered continued to look at the head stone. She started to sob, she fell to her knees and Kai followed her. Kai wrapped his arms around her and comforted her; she was shaking either from the rain or her uncontrollable sobbing. Kai rocked her in his arms trying to calm her. Tears soon fell from Kai's eyes and fell to the ground mixing in with the water on the ground and Nya's tears. Kai saw his friends looking at them with concern.

"Go ahead without us. We'll meet you on the Bounty" Kai said to his fellow teammates. They all turned on their heels and left Kai and Nya on the ground. Nya was sobbing until eventually she fell asleep. Kai picked her up and took out his sword. It turned into a Blade Cycle, he drove to the bounty. Nya woke up during the ride, she had silent tears. They soon arrived to the Bounty that was parked in a field. Nya got off and walked silently to her old room. She closed the door and locked it, she quickly changed into some blue sweat pants and a tank top. Nya went to bed, hoping by the next time she woke up, it would have all been just a bad dream.

_**That's it for Chapter 4! Review and Chapter 5 will be up by Monday!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Like I said I would update by Monday. If you guys were wondering, in this story Nya is about 21 and Jay was 22. Here's Ch.5**_

_6 months later_

It had been 6 months since Jay died, Nya still lived in the house her and Jay bought. Today she was going to the doctor to see what gender her baby was going to be. Nya had grown a large stomach since she found out she was pregnant in the first place. Kai was going with her. Nya got out of the shower and put on her maturity clothes, which were very similar to her regular clothes. She heard a knock on the door. She walked down stairs and saw Kai standing there at the door looking at the red and blue flowers outside. She opened the door,

"Hey Kai, you ready?" Nya asked with a smile on her face

"Of course I'm ready to see if I'm going to have a niece or nephew!" Kai replied with a smirk "You don't mind if we take the bounty and the guys drop off us?"

"Of course not, I always love to see the guys!" Nya said grabbing her purse and closing the door behind her. They walked aboard the Bounty to see Cole, Zane, and Lloyd training. They all looked up and saw Nya and Kai.

"Hey Nya!" they all said at once

"Hey guys" Nya said plainly

"You okay Nya?" Cole asked

"I'm fine" Nya answered

"I sense you are troubled" Zane stated

"I'm just nervous that's all" Nya replied heading to the bridge

Once Nya was out of their sights she released a shaky breathe. She was very nervous, and just wanted the baby to be okay. She really didn't care what gender the baby was, just that it was healthy and alive. She typed in the Ninjago Hospital location; the ship started up and flew into the sky.

The ship was soon hovering above the hospital; Nya found a place to land the ship in an intersection that was empty. Kai and Nya walked off the ship, and into the woman section of the hospital. Kai of course got a shiver from the place, but Nya felt right. They reached the waiting room; that was empty.

Nya signed in a sat down next to Kai who was flipping thru magazines. By the time the doctor called Nya back, Kai had read all of the magazines in the whole room. She lead Kai and Nya to a small room that had a hospital chair that was leaned back a little. Kai remained standing, 10 minutes later the doctor came in a put on gloves

"Hello Nya I'm Dr. Jones" Dr. Jones said

"Hello Dr. Jones. This is my brother Kai." Nya said gesturing a hand to Kai

"Hello there, you may leave the room if you please." Dr. Jones said

"Only if it's okay with Nya" Kai said looking at Nya

"It's fine, just wait in the waiting room" Nya said giving her brother a small smile

"Okay" Kai said and walked out

"So Nya, my charts say you are 6 months along."

"Yes, and today I want to find out what the gender of my baby is" Nya said

"Of course" Dr. Jones said turning around to the cabinets and pulling out a small plastic container. He opened it and grabbed a wooden stick.

"Ms. Nya can you please lift your shirt so I can apply the gel" Dr. Jones stated

"Okay" Nya lifted her shirt just so her stomach would show. The cold gel touched her stomach and sent chills up her spine. Once her stomach was completely covered in the thick gel. The doctor grabbed the Ultra Sound camera. He gently placed it on Nya's stomach and switched on the monitor. After 5 minutes it finally heated up and a picture of black and white showed up

Dr. Jones gasped loudly "Oh my" he said squinting at the screen

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?!" Nya asked tears pricked her eyes

"Of course your _babies _are fine" the doctor said with a smile

"Well that's-"Nya thought for a second "Wait did you say babies?"

"Congratulations Nya you're having twins!" the doctor announced

_**Well there you have it Ch.5! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I gave you guys enough time to think of Nya's reaction to having twins. So without a further ado, here is Ch.6!**_

Nya sat there in shock. _'Twins.. I can't believe it' _she thought.

"From what I can see it's a boy and a girl" the Dr. said with joy

"Are they health?" Nya asked knowing that's the only thing that mattered

"I don't see any broken bones or any deformities at the moment. Only time will tell."

"Is there anything else I need to do to keep the babies healthy?" Nya curiously asked

"Since this is your first time giving birth, I suggest that you take the 9th month into your pregnancy off. For health reasons of course." Dr. Jones said removing the camera from Nya's stomach and wiping off the gel. Once he was done Nya got up and started for the door.

"Ms. Nya would you like a picture?" Dr. Jones asked holding out a black and white picture

"Yes." Nya replied grabbing the picture from his hand.

Nya walked out the door and headed to the check- out desk. There was an intern sitting at the desk typing.

"For your next appointment is August 20th good, or do you just want to call in?" the intern asked kindly

"August sound okay" Nya said with a smile remembering when she was that age. Not a care in the world, just working and going to school.

The intern handed her an appointment card and turned back to the computer. Nya took the appointment card and walked out to the waiting room. Kai was laying on the floor coloring in a coloring book full of kittens.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Nya asked holding back a laugh

"Well, I read every single book in this place and this was the only thing to do" Kai replied going back to his coloring.

"Come on Kai. Let's go back to the Bounty" Nya said ripping the book from Kai's hands.

"Hey! I was almost done with the skirt!" Kai whined

"Oh come on you big baby" Nya said

Kai got up off the floor and walked beside Nya." Speaking of babies, am I going to have a niece or a nephew?"

"Well, that depends what do you want it to be?" Nya grinned

"I really want a nephew to teach some Spinjitzu to!" Kai replied doing a karate chop in the air

"What if it was a girl?" Nya asked

"Then I would protect her, like I always did with you." Kai replied

"Well, what if I told you that you would have a niece and a nephew?" Nya asked turning to Kai

"What are you- " Kai was cut off at the sudden conclusion

"Nya are you really?" Kai asked

"Yes, Kai. I'm pregnant with twins" Nya said

_**I will post another chapter soon. Soon as in this weekend with the other ninja, Sensei Wu, and Jay's parents reactions. Review!. P.S. Those of you who read 'The Future's Past' don't worry I haven't forgot about it I'm will be updating that this weekend as well.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have some bad news, my computer crashed and I won't be updating for a while I'll try to update when I can. I'm super sorry But here's Ch.7 of Without You**_

"Kai, are you okay?" Nya asked waving a hand in front of Kai's face

"Uhh, yea I'm just in.." Kai was unable to finish his sentnce from shock

"Shock? I was too, but I realized it was a blessing" Nya repiled putting a hand on her stomach

"So, do you knowthe sex?" Kai asked

"The doctor said it was a boy and a girl" Nya answered

"Well that's- " Ka iwas cut off form the Bointy flying over them.

"Our rides here." Nya said over the engines. She and Ka iwalked up the ramp to the deck where, they were greeted by Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane.

"Is it a boy?" Cole asked

"Is it a girl" Lloyd followed

"What is the sex, of the fetus?" Zane asked

"All you should be worried about, is it's health." Sensei Wu said

"Go on Nya tell them what your having." Kai said

"Well, the first question would be , how many am I having." Nya repiled with a grin

"Nya we do not under- " Zane was suddenly cut off by the conclusion of twins.

"TWINS?!" Zane, Lloyd, and Cole shouted. Sensei merrily chuckled at the ninja's outburst

"Congraglations, Nya" Sensei Wu said walking to the door that lead to his room.

"So what now?" Lloyd asked

"Now we go tell Jay's parents" Nya repiled walking to the bridge. The ship lifted into the sky and flew towards the desert outside of Ninjago City. Within 15 minutes, the Bounty landed in the middle of the junkyard. Nya walked out of the bridge, off of the ship and twoards the small trailer in the middle of the piles of junk.

In her hand Nya had the picutre of the ultra sound. She knocked on the door, it opend to reveal a middle aged woman.

"Hi, Mrs. Walker. I just back from the doctor and I have the results" Nya said

"Ohhh come on in sweetie" Edna said motioning Nya inot the trailer. Inside there were pictures of Jay and his parents, but one picture caught her eye, it was a picture of her and Jay at their wedding. Besides them was the ninja and Sensei Wu. Nya followed Edna ot the kitchen were there was a half eaten blueberry pie, still steaming from heat.

"Ed! Did you eat my pie?!" Edna shouted inot the living room

*BURP* No dear!" Ed said walking into the kitchen with blueberry smeared on his mouth. Nya giggled and Edna shook her head in disappoinment.

"Now dear, tell us. If we're having a granddaughter or a grandson" Edna said

Nya sat down at the table and handed them the picture of the ultra sound. The eldery couple squinted at the picture, then their eyes widen in joy.

"Oh were so happy for you!" Edna shouted in joy giving Nya a hug

"We sure are!" Ed followed

"Thank you" Nya whispered wit htears running dow nher face.

_**There's Ch.7. Hope you guys liked it! Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A big thanks to all of the people who have been reading my story and reviewing! Love you guys! 3 Hope you enjoy Ch.8!**_

Nya sat in the Walkers kitchen to discuss, a few things. Nya was extremely tired from the stress and crying going on earlier today. Edna was the most excited; she was babbling on about how often she would get the infants and names. She had totally forgotten about names.

"It was a pleasure having you here Nya, come whenever you can." Edna said

"I'll work on a supersonic stroller for the children" Ed said waving goodbye to Nya

"I'll make some clothes too!" Edna added on waving as well

Nya walked onto the Bounty were the guys were training and Sensei Wu was sipping on some tea. She casually walked to her room and flopped down on her bed for a well needed nap. Of course there was never any sleeping on the Bounty. The alarm went off scaring the living daylights out of Nya. If the alarm was any louder, the twins would have probably jumped. Nya rushed out of her room; to meet the ninja and Sensei in the bridge.

"What is it?" Nya asked

Zane was typing and replied "Serpentine looks like their robbing a local food market"

"Okay let's go!" Nya shouted turning towards the door, only to be stopped by Kai "Nya, you're not going" Nya's eyes went wide with shock, and then went dark from anger.

"I'm going" Nya said angered, Kai signed in defeat, knowing his sister would put up a fight.

"Fine just be careful" Kai said running out of the bridge

Nya pressed her bracelet, and her Samurai suit flew into the air. She jumped into it with a grunt. Nya knew that fighting crime will have to stop for a while; at least until the twins are born.

Zane, Cole, and Kai turned their Golden Weapons into their vehicles, and Lloyd took the Ultra Dragon. The arrived to the food market in a matter of minutes. There were people screaming and Serpentine grabbing everything, from food to money.

"Don't move" Kai shouted the Serpentine stopped at looked to the ninja. Cole groaned in annoyance "Okay that's it, you are not leading ever again"

"It wasn't that bad" Kai said in a defensive voice

"Yes it was!" Cole, Lloyd, Zane and Nya shouted

"Ahh ninja what a pleasant surprise. What happened to the blue one? Oh that's right he was destroyed by Garmadon, to bad I couldn't do it myself" Skales hissed

Nya gritted her teeth and charged towards Skales. Unfortunately, her exo-suit was too big to fight Skales.

"The Samurai cannot fight, that isn't a big surprise" Skales hissed

"I can fight, watch me." Nya said as she opened her exo-suit. She jumped out and prepared herself for hand to hand combat.

"Nya, Get back in your suit it's too dangerous!" Kai shouted swiping his sword at some Constrictai.

"I'll be fine" Nya shouted back turning her attention to Skales who was gone

"Where did you go Skales?" Nya said

"Right behind you girl." Skales hissed behind Nya's back. Nya turned around to meet Skales, he was holding a long blade.

Suddenly Skales thrusted the blade forward into Nya's stomach. Blood dripped on the ground; Skales smiled evilly, and pulled the blade out. Nya stumbled forward breathing heavily holding her stomach. The blade went right through her armor and into her skin

"NYA!" the ninja shouted as they ran towards their fallen friend. The Serpentine retreated taking everything with them.

"Nya, can you hear me?" Kai said flipping Nya on her back and leaning her against his body.

Nya could only nod her head; soon tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Zane, get her vitals." Cole demanded

"She has lost a large amount of blood; her heart beat has decreased drastically."

"What about the twins?" Kai asked Zane

"Their heartbeats are faint but they are alive. I sense if we don't get Nya to a hospital soon we could lose her and the twins." Zane said

"Zane do you know how long Nya does have before she could die?" Lloyd asked

"By the slowing of her heart beat and her heavy breathing I calculate 15 minutes and counting" Zane said

"Come on guys we have to get to the hospital before it's too late" Kai said picking Nya up

"Kai I'm fine, I can walk on my own." Nya said weekly and coughed violently, resulting in her coughing up blood.

"No you can't, your hurt badly" Kai said.

They finally reached the ship, they ran to the bridge. Cole drove the ship as fast as he could, while Zane and Kai looked over Nya. She had only sustained the stab wound to her stomach.

"Cole can you make this thing go any faster?!" Kai asked

"Yea, hold on" Cole said

The ship jolted forward as it increased in speed. Kai started to put pressure on the wound but was stopped by Zane.

"If you out pressure in it, there's a chance you can kill the unborn children."

"Fine" Kai replied, he took his hands off of Nya's stomach and watched her face grow paler.

"Zane. How much time does Nya have left?" Kai asked

"8 minutes and 56 seconds" Zane replied

"Cole how much longer until we get to the hospital?" Kai asked Cole

"About 5 minutes" he said

"Nya, you have to stay awake" Kai said chocked on his own tears

"I can't" Nya said softly as she was losing conscious

"You have to; you're my only family left!" Kai said loudly

"Kai, put this on Nya's forehead" Sensei Wu said handing Kai a cool wash cloth

Kai did what he was told and put the wash cloth on Nya's forehead.

"Guys, were at the hospital!" Cole said

"Okay let's go sis" Kai said picking up his sister.

She could only respond with moan, Kai picked her up and ran out the door. He saw the hospital 50 feet below them.

"Cole! You couldn't park this thing?" Kai asked angrily

"There was no place to park, we have to jump" Cole said back frantically

"Fine" Kai said as he pulled out his sword and jumped, half way down his sword turned into a Blade Cycle. Kai reached the ground with Nya still in his arms. He made his Blade Cycle back into the Sword of Fire. Zane and Cole followed him in pursuit

"Zane how much time?" Kai asked running into the hospital doors

"2 minutes!" Zane said frightened

They reached the Emergency Room which was completely empty; there wasn't even anybody at the desk

"Help! Somebody! Help!" Kai shouted

A doctor and three nurses came rushing out of the break room. Their eyes widened at the sight of Nya.

"What happened?!" the doctor asked

"We were fighting some Serpentine and one of the Generals stabbed her." Kai replied

"Is she pregnant?" the doctor

"Y- yes" Kai stuttered

The doctor gasped. "Get a stretcher, now! We have to get this girl on life support" the doctor demanded

One of the nurses took off down the hall and returned in a matter of seconds with a stretcher. Kai put Nya on the stretcher.

Kai tried to follow them but was stopped by one of the nurses. "I'm sorry sir, you have to stay out here a fill out of some paper work. We will help your…. "Sister" Kai finished for her

"Your sister as much as we can" the nurse said handing Kai a clip board with many papers on it. He sat down next to Zane and Cole as they waited. Zane held his head down in shame as he thought about how he couldn't tell Kai that there was a 50/50 chance that Nya wouldn't make it.

_**Hope you guys liked this very shocking chapter! Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**You all will soon find out if Nya's going to die or not! Hope you enjoy!**_

For 2 hours Kai sat in the waiting room, he had convinced Cole and Zane to go back to the ship in case there was any more Serpentine activity. Knowing Skales there probably would be. Kai sat there staring at the plain white wall until; one of the nurses came out with the doctor. Kai stood up to greet the doctor

"How's my sister? Is she okay? Are the twins okay?" Kai pilled the doctor with questions

"Your sister is stabilized and the twins are fine, but there were some complications." Doctor said sitting down in one of the chairs, taking off his gloves, which were covered in blood.

"What complications?" Kai asked fearing the worst

"Well, for starters, the blade went right between the twins, they received marks to the face, but they are only scratches. They will most likely scar."

"Is that it?" Kai asked

"No, after this pregnancy your sister will never be able to have children. She lost a large amount of blood, for 2 months she will have to receive some more, her body is too weak to take in a large amount of blood. She will most likely have major pains once every two weeks from the stab wound, I do not know how long those will last, months, years or even life. I called her Maturity doctor and he has forbidden her from crime fighting until the twins are born" The doctor said

"Okay, but none of these conditions are life threating to her or the babies, are they?" Kai asked

"Fortunately, no. She is a wake if you wish to see her." The doctor said

"Yes, I need to talk to her" Kai said following the nurse to the room that Nya was in.

Kai walked in to a room a beeping and the dripping of the IV hooked to Nya. She was laying on a white bed covered in bandages. Her torso was covered and a small patch of blood was visible on the bandages.

"Kai" Nya said weakly as she tried to sit up, but was too weak to do so

"Easy Nya you're really weak." Kai said putting a hand on Nya's shoulder

"I know" Nya closed her eyes while she held back tears

"It's okay Nya, the twins will be fine." Kai said

"I know but, I nearly lost them. I've made up my mind." Nya paused as if she was regretting she was going to say "Samurai X is dead."

Kai was shocked "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that when their born, I'm no longer the Samurai. If losing the people I love to fighting evil, I don't want to be a part of it. That's why, when the twins are born and as they get older I'm not telling them about you being a ninja or me being the Samurai" Nya said keeping her eyes closed

"Nya, I know you're trying to protect them but, sooner or later they'll find out. You can't keep secrets forever." Kai said

"When the time is right, I'll tell them" Nya replied

"How long do you plan on not telling them?"

"Until they're old enough to take care of themselves" Nya answered

"But what if one day they come home asking what happened to their father. What are you going to say then 'Your father died battling the dark lord when he was a ninja'. They're not going to like that"

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect them." Nya said looking up, her eyes where filled with sadness and determination.

"I know what you mean, I had to protect you a lot, it's harder than it seems" Kai said "You should get some rest, you've been through a lot today"

"I know, you should get some rest to, it's 3 am" Nya said looking at the clock

"I will." Kai said as he left the room heading towards Destinies Bounty. When he reached the ship, he climbed the anchor and was greeted by Lloyd, Cole, and Zane standing on the deck.

"How's Nya?" Cole asked

"She's…. okay" Kai said trying to find the right words "But she made a really big decision. One that I think she'll regret"

"What kind of decision?" Lloyd

"She's keeping the twins right?" Zane asked

"Yes, she's keeping the twins but, she told me that Samurai X is dead" Kai replied awaiting their reactions. As he thought they were shocked

"What do you mean Samurai X is dead?" Lloyd asked

"It means Nya is no longer the Samurai once the twins are born, only to protect them. She also doesn't want the twins to know that were ninja." Kai answered

"I knew Nya would be protective of them but, not this protective" Cole said

"I agree with Cole, Nya would not give up her duties as the Samurai forever, but for only until they are born, but I was wrong" Zane said "I sense her decision is final, and she will not change her mind"

"We'll just have to wait and see how this all plays out" Kai said walking to his room that he shared with his brothers

"Oh, by the way, Sensei said there's no training tomorrow. After tonight's events he wants us to have a laid back day" Cole said

"Sounds good to me" Kai replied as he went to their room and took a quick shower and nearly fell asleep on the way to his bed.

"Come on guys we should do the same." Cole said as the 3 ninja fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**I know kinda short but, I'll update Thursday! Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Whoop Whoop! I finally got my computer back! So happy I'll be able to update more often! So happy! Here's chapter 10!**_

Nya lay in the hospital bed, mumbling and tossing and turning. The heart monitor increased as Nya's heart beat sped up as her dream increased in intensity.

_Nya's Dreamscape_

_Nya was standing in a pitch back room by herself. She walked around aimlessly for what seemed like hours. Suddenly glowing red eyes were everywhere._

_Nya got into her battle position, ready to fight. Then all her worst fears came out of the shadows. There were Snakes, Skeletons, Pirates, and worst of all Lord Garmadon._

_As the numbers increased of the armies she slowly lost hope, she sank down to her knees in defeat. She heard an evil laugh and looked at two red eyes. Then she saw nothing._

She sat up quickly, her breathing heavy, she looked around the room and saw nobody. Nya slowly relaxed. She put her head on her pillow, but before she could go back to sleep there was a knock on the door. "Hey Nya, can I come in?". It was Kai.

"Yeah." She replied

The door opened and revealed Kai, Cole, and Zane. They were all in casual attire, they all gathered around Nya's bed.

"The doctor said you can go home today, but you need somebody to watch you just in case something goes wrong. Plus, since you pregnant you can't fly that much." Kai started

"So, were moving in with you, just until you can watch over yourself." Cole finished

"Okay, what about the Bounty?" Nya asked

"We'll park it behind your house" Zane answered

"We brought you a change of clothes," Kai held black sweat pants, and a red tank top.

"Thanks" Nya replied

All three of them walked out of the room allowing her to change. Nya took off her hospital gown; she glanced down to her stomach and saw a line of white bandages. She slowly out her shirt on avoiding the pain. She slide her pants on a limped out the door.

Nya's legs were shaky and she couldn't support herself. Kai and Cole wrapped their arms around her shoulders and lead her out the door of the hospital. She saw the Bounty in the sky, Lloyd and Sensei Wu were on the deck waving to her. She politely waved back, Kai pulled out his Sword of Fire; while Cole and Zane pulled out their weapons.

"Hop on" Kai shouted over the engine, Nya grabbed the handle bars; while Kai pushed her foot upwards. Soon enough Nya was on the Blade Cycle; Kai climbed on in front of her and sped off to Nya's house with Cole, Zane, and the Bounty right behind them.

_**Sorry it's short! Don't hate me! But anyways update!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey-O! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Love you all! Now here's Ch.11! Don't forget that I will be jumping forward through time so, try not to get confused.)**_

**Nya's POV**

I was riding on the back of Kai's Blade Cycle. Bad idea, it was freezing cold outside and I was wearing a tank top and shorts. Plus, I just got out of the hospital and I was pregnant. 'Could this day get any worse?' I thought to myself. The question soon got answered when we pulled up to my house. Hundreds of news vans were sitting in the lawn with reporters and camera men standing around waiting for something, and that something was me.

Apparently, the word got out that I got stabbed and every news crew in Ninjago was there. I soon saw Jay's parents trying to scare them off, but they wouldn't budge.

As soon as they saw me they went ballistic, they ran up to me and started asking questions like crazy.

"Come on Nya let's get inside" Kai said over the voices. He jumped down and helped me slide down the side and it turned back into his Golden Sword. The Destinies Bounty landed in the back of the house and Cole and Zane pull up. They ran up to me and Kai

"What's going on?" Cole asked

"Apparently people found out about me getting stabbed" I said

The reporters crowed us and were getting very annoying. Suddenly, a boom microphone hit Cole in the head.

"Ow!" Cole shouted and he started mumbling

"Come on let's go inside" Zane suggested

"Good idea" Kai said as he pushed people out of the way but they kept on following them. Kai growled "Zane take care of them before I burn them to crisps." Kai said

Zane froze the news crews feet to the ground so they couldn't move.

"Hey let us go!" Many of the reporters shouted

"It's only ice I'm sure you can get out yourself!" Kai shouted closing the door

"Thank god that's over" I said walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bag of pretzels

"So what do we do now?" Lloyd said coming through the back door with Sensei Wu walking behind him

"I have mediated on it and I believe that you all need a break. So until Nya's twins are born we are staying here and helping her and there is no training."

The guys cheered in happiness.

"Oh sweet heart, how are you?" Edna asked coming through the door and running over to me with Ed right behind her

I giggled "I'm fine. Nothing a Walker can't handle"

"I'm g-glad to hear that. If there's a-anything you need j-just call us." Ed said

"I will" I said crunching on a pretzel

After Ed and Edna left we all made our way to the living room and turned on the T.V and the first thing to pop on was the news.

"This is Gordon Goodman with the Ninjago Local News. Nya Walker was released from the hospital today from being brutally attack by the Serpentine. We are uncertain if her unborn children made it or not but we do now that her and the ninja are alive and well."

"Why does everybody have to be up in our business?" Cole asked

"At least we know they care" Lloyd said

"That's not the point, even if they do care they shouldn't be worrying about us. We're the hero's, not them." Cole said

"I kind of like it." Kai said leaning back

"Kai no one cares about what you think" Lloyd said

"Lloyd it would be wise not to make Kai angry." Zane whispered to Lloyd

"Naw, it's fine I like making Kai mad." Lloyd whispered back

"Maybe some people do care." Kai said angrily

"Maybe like 1 person, which is you." Lloyd said chuckling

Kai growled and lunged for Lloyd, they started rolling around on the floor. Soon enough Cole and Zane got pulled into the tumble.

I turned to Sensei Wu and asked "Will they ever grow up?"

"In time. Maybe along time but, in time." Sensei replied

I knew that living with the guys will be a hassle but at least I have company. I soon got dragged out of my thoughts when I heard something glass break

"Hey! You break it you work to pay for it!" I shouted and they disbanded into different parts of the house.

_**Two things I must address:**_

_**I have a poll on my profile if you want go vote!**_

_**2. I found a petition on the internet to make a season 4 of Ninjago! The link is on my profile! Go check it out!**_

_**Hope you liked it! Review! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy trying to help my sister plan her wedding that's only 1 week away! But anyway hope you enjoy!**_

**Nya's POV**

It had been 3 months since I was stabbed and found out I was having twins. It seems like only yesterday I found out I was pregnant and know the twins are due any day know. The guys still lived with me; they are kinda annoying but I love the company. I was suddenly ripped out of my thoughts by running of footsteps.

I look up to Kai, Cole, and Zane picking up their weapons. Their faces showed something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The Serpentine are attacking Ninjago City and we heard rumors that Garmadon's with them." Cole replied

"My dad? He's back?" Lloyd came through the sliding glass door along with Sensei Wu. Lloyd had grown more mature over the last 3 months, he stopped eating candy and his powers are a lot stronger than ever.

"We're not for sure yet, but we're going down there to find out." Kai said

"Then I'm coming." Lloyd demanded

"No, if Garmadon has returned that means you were not strong enough then to defeat and you're not strong know. I'll go; you will stay with Nya to make sure none of the Serpentine come looking for you two." Sensei Wu said

Lloyd sighed in defeat "Yes, Sensei"

"We must hurry, I calculate that if we waste any more time the Serpentine will do something drastic to get our attention." Zane stated

"Then let's go" Sensei said running out the door, and behind him was Zane, Kai, and Cole.

"Why do I always get left behind?" Lloyd whined

"It's just because you're younger, Kai was the same way with me." I ruffled Lloyd's hair and got up "You hungry, kid?"

"Kind of." Lloyd replied

I grabbed the bread some cheese and a skillet. "Grilled cheese sound good?" Lloyd nodded

**Lloyd's POV**

Why did I always get left behind? It's always because I'm too young or I'm not strong enough. At least Nya was here so I wasn't alone. For some reason I felt this connection with Nya, she was like a mother to me. But that wasn't it, I feel like she's gone through a lot like me. She grew up with no parents, kinda like me; she recently had to make a tough decision, like me. You could almost say me and Nya kinda have the same destinies. We were both born with a meaning in life but we both haven't found it. Nya's I like sister and a mother to me at the same time.

I was knocked out of my thoughts, when I heard a plate being set in front of me. I looked down to see a grilled cheese just the way I like it, extra cheese with ham and tomatoes. I smiled and looked up to see Nya smiling back at me "Thanks Nya" I said

"You're welcome" she replied as she pulled a bottle of root beer out. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a green and blue glass.

Nya knew me like the back of her hand. If something was wrong she would know what it is, no matter what.

Suddenly there was a gasp and I heard a splash of water hit the ground. I looked up to see Nya's face pale and shocked.

"Nya? What's wrong? I asked

"My water broke. The twins are coming" Nya whispered as if she didn't want it to be true.

I felt the color drain from my face like Nya's "What do I do?" she asked

"I don't know breathe? Push? I've only seen this once in school and I fell asleep in the middle of it! How come you don't know how to do this?"

"Because I was supposed to go to a class tomorrow but since their coming early, I don't know what to do" Nya replied. I had to think fast, what would Jay do?

"Okay, I'll call Kai to tell him to meet us at the hospital." I pulled my sleeve up to reveal a watch, it opened up and I pressed the red button with flames on it. After 4 rings he finally picked up.

"Lloyd I'm pretty bust right now!" Kai shouted into the watch phone

"I am too! Kai, Nya's water broke you need to meet us at the hospital!"

"What?! Nya wasn't due till next week!" Kai said into the phone swinging with sword around

Nya came up behind me and grabbed my wrist and said into the phone "Kai, their stubborn like you and want to come out now! Meet us at the hospital in 5 minutes." She ended the call and looked at me in fear.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital." I said grabbing her hand but, she screamed out in pain and fell to her knees.

"I'm fine just labor pains" Nya said shakily standing up and walked out the door

When we came outside, our hearts dropped all the vehicles were gone. I knew we couldn't take the Bounty it was in commission. Suddenly I got an idea. I whistled and the mega dragon came flying towards us.

"There is no way I am getting on that dragon!" Nya scoffed and folded her arms

_5 minutes later _

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Nya screamed as we flew in the air towards the hospital.

_With Kai and the others_

**Cole's POV**

It was just a normal day fighting the Serpentine, but then Kai got a call. I heard some screaming then ran over to him. He told me that Nya's water broke and Lloyd was taking her to the hospital.

I called Zane and Sensei Wu over to me and Kai.

"Guys, Nya's on her way to the hospital with Lloyd, her water broke and by the looks of it, this fight isn't close to being over." I said "So me and Kai are going over to the hospital to make sure Nya's okay and to make sure no Serpentine try to hurt Nya or the twins. Zane and Sensei Wu you guys finish off the rest of these snakes and head over to the hospital when you're done."

"Okay let's go!" Kai shouted as we turned our weapons into our vehicles and drove to the hospital. I looked behind us to see two serpentine helicopters following us.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" I muttered to myself

_**I know I did a lot of POV switching but for me it's easier to write like that. Hope you liked it and I'll update ASAP. Don't forget to review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nothing to say really. I do not own Ninjago. Hope you enjoy!**_

Nya's POV

I have to say, it's not the best day to give birth to twins. But I was happy that I would finally meet them. Of course Lloyd had to take me to the hospital on the Ultra Dragon, but I think the dragons knew what was going on; they were gentle flying and landing. We finally got to the hospital and Lloyd helped me down; we got inside and told the nurse behind the desk. She looked familiar, then it hit me, she was the nurse that helped me the night I got stabbed.

She led us to the O.B. _**(A/N: If you didn't know, OB is a medical term in a hospital where babies are born)**_

They gave me a hospital gown and painfully and quickly changed into it. I sat down in the bed and laid there for a couple of seconds when Lloyd came in.

"You okay?" he asked standing next to the bed

"I'm fine just in a little pain" I replied wincing at another contraction.

"The doctor said he'll be in a little bit to deliver the twins" Lloyd said

"Thanks for helping me Lloyd, without you I wouldn't be able to make it here." I smiled and he smiled back. We had a strong connection like a brother and sister or a mother and a son. Even though Lloyd is annoying at times but he's a pretty cool kid.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor and two nurses stood there with gloves and aprons on. They walked over to me and put an IV in and hooked me up to a heart monitor.

"Good luck Nya!" Lloyd said as he started for the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but we require that the person who brought the patient in has to stay in the same room as them." One of the nurses said

Lloyd's face became pale "I'm not related to her though!"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. If you want you can have a seat over there." The nurse said pointing to chair next the bed.

"Don't worry Lloyd; you would have to found out sooner or later." I said

"I wanted to find out later though. I don't even know how they come out!"

"Well, you're about to find out." I winced and then all the pain was gone as if I was numb all over. All I felt was pressure from the twins.

_With Cole and Kai_

**Cole's POV**

The Serpentine were still chasing us no matter how many times we tried to shake them. Finally Kai stopped and jumped out of his Blade Cycle and it turned back into a sword. I did the same, the snake helicopters landing and Skales came out along with the other Serpentine Generals.

"Sssso I hear that the girl sssurvived" Skales hissed "I knew I sssshould have used a longer blade"

"What do you want with Nya?" Kai asked

"It's not what I want it's what Garmadon wants." Skales said

"Look, we have to get somewhere, like know." I said

Kai and I started Spinjitzu and soon enough the Generals retreated.

"Garmadon ssssaid to tell Lloyd that he better train the new green ninja good for the final battle!" Skales hissed as the snake copters flew off.

"Come on Cole! We need to get to the hospital!" Kai shouted at me as his Blade Cycle drove away. I quickly followed him in my Tread Assault.

_With Nya and Lloyd_

Lloyd's POV

I sat in the chair wide eyed. I'm too young to watch this I'm only 12! Then the doctor put Nya's legs up. I couldn't watch this anymore. I felt dizzy and soon the world went black.

Nya's POV

I look over to Lloyd; he passed out from the sight. Suddenly I felt an intense pain. Apparently the pain medication only worked for so long.

"Now when I tell you to push, that's what you need to do." The doctor said

I nodded.

_**If you don't feel like reading about child birth yet. Do NOT read this next section, but it's not that bad. I didn't put in everything.**_

"Ready? 1...2...3...Push!" I pushed the pain was intense. I let out a scream. Then I pushed again. Then I screamed. The cycle went on for 10 minutes until I heard a baby crying. Most of the pain was gone but I knew I had another session of pushing and screaming. The wrapped the first born twin in a blue blanket. He came first; tears trickled down my face in happiness.

One of the nurses took him and walked out of the room. I started to get worried, but that thought was pushed aside by more intense pain.

"_Great the cycles starting all over again" _I thought to myself as I pushed and screamed. After 30 minutes of the continuous cycle I heard crying. The baby was quickly wrapped in a pink blanket and taken out of the room.

"Doctor, where are they taking them?" I asked

"The nurses are taking them to a special room where they put newborns for the first 4 hours after birth. After you get some rest, we'll bring them back in here so you can feed them." The doctor said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lloyd woke up from the slamming door.

"Is it over?" he asked in a scared voice

"Yep, it's over. Now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep." I said as I laid my head on the pillow and drifted off into a light sleep.

**Lloyd's POV**

My head hurt from the bright lights in the room. I quietly walked out the door, trying not to waking Nya up, and went searching for the Cafeteria. Suddenly I ran into a muscular body that smelled like sweat and smoke. I looked up to see Kai and Cole.

"You finally made it!" I shouted

"Yea, sorry kid. Skales wouldn't leave us alone." Cole said rubbing the back of his neck

"Where's Nya?" Kai asked abruptly

"She's sleeping right now." I answered

"You mean she already had the twins?!" Kai asked angrily

"Yea, I think they took the twins down there to a special room." I pointed down a long hallway with windows on both sides.

We walked down the hallway and saw newborn babies lined up in cribs. All wrapped in either blue or pink blankets. Above the heads there were name tags. At the very end of the window in a separate room were two babies a boy and a girl. On the name tag it said Walker and nothing else. I knew that these were Nya's twins, the girl had light brown hair and was awake and crying, as for the boy he had mid-night black hair and was sound asleep. Soon a nurse came in a started checking their heart rates. Suddenly the nurse stopped when she looked at the girls eyes, she looked confused.

She left and 5 minutes later she came in with the doctor that delivered them. They wrote stuff down a clip board and left.

"So Lloyd how was child birth?" Cole asked me

"Terrible! I never knew I would see that!" I shouted. Suddenly an intense sound of baby cries erupted from both sides of the windows in the separate rooms.

We all ran to Nya's room to avoid getting caught. We all ran in and shut the door as we heard footsteps run past the room to the room containing the newborn infants. We all sighed in relief when the footsteps faded; we were startled by somebody clearing their throat. We all turned around to see Zane and Sensei Wu standing next to Nya's bed, where she was awake and smiling.

_Kai's POV_

We all turned around to see Sensei Wu and Zane standing Nya while she was sitting up and smiling.

"Hey Nya, how did it go?" I asked sheepishly

"Ehh, it was painful but I'm happy." She replied smiling big

"Oh, so you're not mad I didn't get here on time?" I asked happily

"Oh, I'm mad but I don't want to show it right now. Maybe when we get home." She said nonchalantly

Suddenly the door opened and two nurses walked in holding a pink blanket and a blue blanket. They walked over to Nya and handed them to her.

Something caught my eye; they both had scars on their right eye brow. I was finally pulled out of my trance by Nya who started to talk.

"Kai do you want to hold, Matthew?" she asked me

"Matthew?" I asked

"Matthew, your new nephew." She said

I took Matthew in my arms as he opened his eyes' he had Sapphire blue eyes just like Jay.

"So Nya, what are going to name your baby girl?" Zane asked

"I decided on Jayden, I don't know why but it just stuck with me." She answered

Then when Nya said her name she opened her eyes, but there was something wrong. One of Jayden's eyes was Emerald green and the other one was brown.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Lloyd asked

"I don't know." Nya answered

Suddenly Jayden yawned and her hands grew an intense green color and a ball of energy shot up into the ceiling leaving a hole.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Cole shouted

"Sensei, why is Jayden doing this?" Zane asked

"I fear that my scrolls were true. When the person who sacrificed their life to save the Green Ninja; their first born daughter has the duties of the Green Ninja passed down to her."

"Uncle, do you mean?"

"Yes Lloyd, Jayden is the Green Ninja"

_**Didn't see that coming did ya? I loved writing this chapter just because of the ending! Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it took so long to update. Progress Reports came in from the school. Let's just say 2 of those grades come before the letter G. But anyways here's chapter 14 of Without You! Enjoy!**_

**Nya's POV**

No. No. No. Jayden can't be the Green Ninja! How is she supposed to be safe if she has to battle the Dark Lord? I was shoved out of my thoughts when Kai started to talk to me.

"Nya, are you okay? You're really pale and you're sweating." Kai asked

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered

"Are you sure?" Cole asked

"Yes!" I snapped. Everyone was taken back from my outburst. I look down at Jayden, she was fast asleep.

"Owww!" Kai shouted. I look up to see his hair burnt, and his face covered in soot.

"What happened?" Zane asked

"Matthew! He shocked me!" Kai said angrily

"Nya, I fear Matthew has taken on the duties of being the Ninja of Lightening." Sensei Wu said to me

"He's not going to take on any duties. I won't let him." I replied "I'm also not going to let Jayden take on the Green Ninja duties."

"Nya, you must; if not Garmadon will take over Ninjago. Without the Green Ninja, all is lost." Sensei replied

"I'm sorry; Sensei, but I can't do that. I made a vow to protect them when they were born until they could take care of themselves. After what happened to Jay, I can't lose anybody I love. Jayden and Matthew are the only living thing that is close to me and reminds me of Jay. If they got hurt I would never forgive myself. That's why I quit being a Samurai and they'll never find out you guys are ninja." I finished

They all looked at me; their eyes filled in betrayal and sadness. I look at Jayden with downcast eyes. This decision has made everybody upset including me but, the decision is final. Before anybody could add in to the argument; a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over in 10 minutes. Only one person is allowed to stay overnight." The nurse said with kindness. Of course Kai volunteered; everybody agreed, said their goodbyes for the night and left. With only 5 minutes left of visiting hours; I expected nobody to visit. Wrong. With 2 minutes till visiting hours are over I heard the same voices that all always bought me joy. Ed and Edna, they must have just gotten Lloyd's call about the twins. They walked in with wide smiles.

"I told you Ed! We didn't have enough time to change the oil in the car" Edna said with an angered tone.

"I'm sorry Edna. If we didn't change it the car would have stalled and we would have been stranded in the middle of nowhere. Let's stop our bickering and visit our grandchildren." Ed replied

"You're right Ed. Oh Nya! How was it?" Edna asked

"Painful, but I'm fine now." I replied

"Well, let's see 'em! Ed said in excitement

I handed Matthew to Ed and Jayden to Edna. They both had smiles on their faces. I explained about Matthew's and Jayden's powers. Suddenly a nurse came in and demanded Ed and Edna to leave. After 5 minutes of saying our goodbyes, they walked out the door and were gone from view.

The same nurse took Matthew and Jayden and put them in separate cribs across from me and Kai. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kai make himself comfortable and close his eyes. I did the same thing falling into a light sleep.

_**I know it's short but it's still an update. All of my stories will being slowing down. I'll still update but it won't be that much. From December 19 through January 5 I'll update as much as possible. I'm really trying to keep these stories going. With school, softball, and my social life I have a lot on my plate. Don't expect many updates but I'll tell you when my stories will be speeding up on the updating. This does not mean there's no more updates or I'm stopping the story; it mean updates are slowing down. Sorry if I disappointed any of you guys. So with that said Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nothing to say really just look at my A/N at the bottom. I do NOT own Ninjago!**_

**Nya's POV**

Two day after I gave birth to the twins; I was released to go home with my bundles of joy. After hours of convincing, I got the guys to back to the Bounty and fighting crime. That was 5 years ago. My life mostly turned back to normal, some things were never the same. Every night I would have the same nightmare. But somehow tonight was different:

**Nya's POV **

_I was sitting in the kitchen watching Matthew play football outside with his friends. Today was his and Jayden's 14__th__ birthday. It seems like a regular day, but something in the air seemed eerie. Jayden came rushing down the stairs, holding a green piece of cloth. My eyes widened in fear. It was Lloyd's green ninja suit_

"_Mom look what I found in the attic!" Jayden said excitedly _

"_Why were you in attic?" I asked_

"_I don't know, I guess I wanted to look at some of the pictures from when you were my age."_

_Then it hit me, when I was her age, Garmadon had just kidnapped me and Kai was recruited to be a ninja. _

_Before either of us could speak, Matthew came rushing through the glass doors. _

"_Mom! There was explosion outside in Ninjago City! Then all of a sudden there were helicopters that look like snakes flying over the house." Matthew finished out of breath._

_I ran outside to see many snake copters flying over the house. I looked up and saw Skales, and then a man with four arms and pitch black skin appeared in front of me. He laughed evilly and lunged for me._

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. I looked at my clock, 3:09 am. I was about to go back asleep when my door opened to little heads poked into my room. Jayden and Matthew.

"Mommy, we had a bad dream." Jayden said

"Well, come on in here." I said

Both of them climbed onto my bed and buried their heads into my chest. Matthew looked up at me "Tell us a story mommy."

"A story? Which one?" I asked

"Make up a new one." Jayden said looking at me

My mind was blank, but an idea came to me. It wasn't a smart one but it was a story.

"Once upon a time, many years ago in Ninjago, there was a band of ninja. There was four of them the Ninja of Fire he was a hot headed person and only wanted to project his little sister, the Ninja of Ice, he was very strange but he realized the problem, he was a robot built by a very smart man, then there was the Ninja of Earth, he was very muscular and the leader of the team, he always put himself first in the most dangerous situations, and lastly there was the Ninja of Lightening the funniest ninja of them all, he would always crack a joke even when something evil was after them.

"Was there other people living with the ninja?" Matthew asked

"Where did the ninja live mommy?" Jayden asked as well

"Yes Matthew there was other people living with the ninja, there was Sensei Wu, and he was the wisest teacher in all of Ninjago. Then there was Lloyd who was the destined Green Ninja, he had to fight the evil people to save Ninjago. Then there was a Samurai she was the Fire Ninja's little sister and she was in love with the blue ninja. The ninja lived on a flying ship."

"Mommy, which ninja did you like the most? I like the blue one." Matthew said

"I like the green one he's cool. I wish I could be like him. What was the green one like?" Jayden asked

"Well, the green one was very caring; he always wanted to do what was right. He loved candy, and he always knew how to make a person feel like themselves again." Nya replied with tears swelling up in her eyes. She looked down to see Matthew and Jayden fast asleep. She set them on the other side of the bed and went back to sleep.

_**Some of you may have heard the news about Ninjago; if you haven't you're gonna know now! The creators of Ninjago and the LEGO Company have confirmed another season of Ninjago! I'm pumped but sadly, the new season won't be released until 2014. :/ But no fear I you guys feel like it, go on my profile and click the link sending you to a picture LEGO released with their awesome news! Hope you all enjoy your Christmas break! Btw, the poll on my profile is closed and I have the results!**_

_**Tied for 1**__**st**__** place is!**_

_**The Future's Past and Without You!**_

_**2**__**nd**__** place: Mr. Mom**_

_**3**__**rd**__** place: The Proposal**_

_**4**__**th**__** place : Kissed You Goodnight**_

_**And in last place: Love Like Crazy**_

_**I hope all of you are happy with the results I am it helps me know which stories are good and which ones are crappy. Love you all! Review! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I hope y'all are enjoying your Christmas Break. I know I am! But anyways, enjoy this next chapter of Without You!**_

_The next day_

**Nya's POV**

I woke up with Matthew sleeping on my stomach and Jayden sleeping in front of the bed balancing on one foot. My eyes bulged out of my head when I saw Jayden; she looked so peaceful, like she was mediating.

"Jayden?" I said

"Yeah mommy?" she asked

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm levitating. Like Uncle Lloyd used to do." She opened her eyes and looked at me.

'Levitating? What is she talking about?' I thought to myself. Then it came to me, when Jayden was younger she was never attached to her spiritual side, so Lloyd must of told her to mediate when she needed it.

"Mommy, can we still go see Uncle Kai?" Matthew said rubbing his eyes

"Yes, you two are going to the Dojo while I run some errands." I sat up in bed and walked down the hall to the twin's room; which was painted blue and green. Matthew and Jayden followed me in to the closet were they both grabbed something to wear. Matthew grabbed an old blue t-shirt and grey sweat pants with grey converse. I nodded and grabbed the clothes and took them off the hanger.

Jayden grabbed her gymnastic leotard, which was green with grey shorts. I questioned her why she chose that particular outfit. She simply replied "because we're going to see Uncle Lloyd and he said he would help me with my backflip." I believed her. So they got dressed, went down stairs and ate breakfast, while I got ready. I finally got all that baby fat off, so I got to wear my favorite red dress. I went down stairs to find Matthew and Jayden fighting over the toy inside the cereal box. I saw Jayden's hands glow green and sparks of electricity coming from Matthew. I ran over to them and pulled them apart before either of them could strike. I took the toy from both of them before either of them could get hurt.

"No say sorry." I demanded. They both said sorry and stuck their tongue out at each other. I grabbed their bowls and put them in the sink. They got up from their seats and walked out the door. We all jumped into the car and drove off.

_10 minutes later at the Dojo_

I stopped at the building that had the sign that said _Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo._

We walked in and say Kai blind folded with Cole, Zane, and Lloyd sneaking up on him. They saw me and motioned me to come and fight. I walked over and tackled Kai to the ground he struggled.

"Cole, is that you? You fight like a girl!" Kai laughed

"Oh do I?" Cole said

I licked my fingers and got a good amount of spit on them and shoved them in Kai's ear. I could feel his spin shiver, he screamed in disgust. He ripped his blind fold off looked at me in anger. His face softened when he saw me. But he was still angry flipped me over and pinned me down he licked his fingers and said "Payback" with an evil smile. I kicked him in the face and sent him flying across the room. Everybody applauded and helped Kai up.

I turned to only see Matthew standing in the doorway. I heard grunts coming from the wooden poles that shoot you up in the air if you stay on them for too long. I look to see Jayden standing on one of them trying to keep her balance. Soon the pole shot up and threw Jayden across the room over by Lloyd. She sat up with tears running down her face, Lloyd picked her up and she smiled like nothing happened. There was always a connection between them, I always knew why, but I didn't want to believe it, even though Jayden is supposed to fight Garmadon, she is never going to know about her powers.

"Well, I need to get going I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't do anything stupid." I said looking at Kai and Lloyd. I turned to Cole and Zane "Keep them out of trouble." I demanded.

"We always do." Cole answered

"Actually Cole, 99.9% of the time we let Kai and Lloyd do whatever- Ow!" Zane tried to say before Cole jabbed Zane with his elbow.

"Goodbye Nya! We'll see you later!" Cole said as I walked out the door.

**Nobodies POV**

Nya walked out of the dojo, to her car, and sped off into the hustle and bustle of Ninjago City. Leaving Jayden and Matthew in the hands of well-trained Spinjitzu masters. Unknowns to the kids they were in for a ride of their lives.

"So kids what do you want to do?" Lloyd asked

"Fight!" the both exclaimed at once

The elemental ninja all looked at each other. "I don't think that's good idea." Cole said kneeling down to their height

"Awww pretty pwease Uncie Cole" Jayden said making a puppy dog face.

Being the ninja of Earth, Cole was always solid and sturdy but Jayden softened the rock hard heart of the Earth ninja.

"Okay. Just take it easy and don't tell your mother. Deal?" Cole put his hand out and Matthew and Jayden shook it in agreement

"What courses do want to do?" Kai asked

Jayden pointed to the one that was similar to the one in the Monastery. The ninja looked at her in disbelief. Kai could barely do that course without falling down.

"Are you sure? That course is pretty advanced." Zane said

"Yes!" the said simultaneously

"Okay." Lloyd said as he hit the switch and the course started slowly. Matthew jumped up and started the course, but before he knew it an axe came flying towards him before he could notice, he got hit in the face and flew half way across the room. He sat up and was clearly very angry. In a result of his anger his hands glowed blue, he threw his hands up in frustration and a spark of blue lighting flew up to the ceiling and hit the light bulbs. The power went out, and left Matthew and Jayden clueless, and the ninja very shocked (pun intended).

After the power turned back on, it was Jayden's turn. When the ninja weren't looking, she turned up the speed on the training course up to 20.

Jayden started the course with a series of front flips, she dodged the swords and axes, and when the dummy came up, she focused and unexpectedly shot a beam of green energy to the dummy, but missed. The beam was shot towards the door, making an unexpected visitor duck. When every looked to see who the person was, they all knew their butts where going to be toast. There standing in the door way was none other than. Nya.

Hope you all enjoyed that extra-long chapter. Don't forget to review. And if you haven't, check out my little one-shot Maybe This Christmas, it might not be my best work but it's still something. Love ya!


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated in a whole month! I had exams for two weeks and had to study and the softball season started. I actually failed my Algebra 1 exam so over the summer I have to take all over again. But anyways enjoy!**_

**Kai's POV**

I could barely sallow to lump I had in my throat. Nya was ticked, and I mean ticked, she was literally on fire! I haven't even been this mad before. And that's hard to beat.

"Cole, Zane take Jayden and Matthew across the street to the park. So I can have a word with Kai and Lloyd." Nya said through her gritted teeth

"Nya, why don't you just calm down and-" Cole tried to reason with Nya but with no avail

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she angrily said as Cole picked up Jayden and Matthew and rushed out the door in fear and Zane quickly in pursuit.

"Nya, I can explain." Lloyd offered

"No. I told you, that I did NOT want Jayden and Matthew to find out about their powers and what do you do? Go behind my back and train them! I would expect this from Kai, but Lloyd? I thought you were the Green Ninja, sworn to protect everybody, but instead you put my 5 year old daughter in danger. And in the worst kind of danger! The danger of your father! And what about my son? If he had Jay's powers he could possibly find out about you guys' powers and all this ninja nonsense. If this ever happens again, I will leave Ninjago and I will never come back. Now you have to find a way to have them forget about all this. And Kai, I will never forgive you for this."

I bowed my head in shame. I really screwed up. I heard Nya slam to door to the Dojo.

"I'm sorry Kai. I got you in trouble for my recklessness." Before I could respond he walked out the door.

Today was officially the worst day ever.

**Nya's POV**

I'm gone for 30 minutes and they already got Jayden to use her powers! My mind was rushing with anger and then for some reason it flowed to Jay. I knew Jay wouldn't want me to be mad at them; he would've wanted me to forgive them and would want me to build something. But I stopped inventing after Jay died. I was broken from my thoughts when I felt something wet touch my head. I looked up to see a very familiar sign. Ninjago Cemetery. It started to pour but I didn't care. Soon images from Jay's funeral flooded my mind like the rain flooded the ground.

I found myself back next to my one and only true love. His head stone still looked the same as it did 5 years ago. The flowers where whittled and lifeless, I stood there remembering him.

**7 years ago**

_I stood there with my brother looking at the dragon that was about to end our lives. Somehow Kai convinced the dragon we were friendly and not trying to steal the golden Sword. There was so much to take in, first I get kidnapped my skeletons, and then my brother rescues me and says he's a ninja. We got on the dragon and went outside and there stood three odd characters, one in white, one in black, and the last one in blue, who was rather cute._

_He tried to speak. " Due yok lwke bluw?" his voice sound dry like somebody rubbed his throat with sandpaper._

_The one in white stepped in speaking for him. " He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue."_

"_It's my favorite color."_

"_Yesh." His fist pumped._

_From the start I knew I was in love, and later in life our love blossomed until it was crumpled under a foot of evil, but it still lives on._

_**I know very short chapter. Kinda sad but its still something I'll try and update again later toady but no promises. Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in a very emotional rollercoaster for the past 3 weeks. It's been way too much for me, I haven't read that many stories and I'm barley writing. **_

_**I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm extremely sorry for the wait and the trouble. I hope this short chapter will be what you need for the time being.**_

**Garmadon POV**

That cursed blue ninja and that Samurai; they just had to conceive before I killed the Ninja of Lightening. The prophecy just had to take place making their daughter the new Green Ninja! But soon; I will return to Ninjago and conquer what rightfully is mine! It will take time to get out of my Spiritual cell but I will be back. My plan is perfect with no flaws, I will go back to Ninjago when the Green Ninja turns 14 and since that idiotic Samurai won't let her daughter train she will never be able to defeat me! Mwuahahaha!

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I gasp. My spirit smoke speaks the truth. I must find somebody who can help. An old friend who does not have powers but the physic mind to defeat Garmadon. I left a note for each of my students even Mathew and Jayden.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_ I know me leaving must be hard for you but you are now taking my place as Sensei. You must help the ninja keep balance in the world of Ninjago. I hope you understand the circumstances of being a Sensei; The sacrifices, responsibilities, and worst of all the heartbreak. I am positive you will be an excellent Sensei. Be safe with your destiny. _

_ With many wishes, Sensei Wu_

_Dear Cole,_

_ You are a very good leader and I hope you will continue that skill you have. Even though I appointed Lloyd a Sensei, you are still in charge of taking care of him making sure he doesn't get into any trouble. I also want you to keep a close eye on Nya and the twins, if word get out that Jayden is the Green Ninja and Mathew possesses the powers of his father many criminals will try and kidnap them and hold them for a ransom or even worse use them for evil. I want you to try and get Nya on our side of letting the twins train and learn about their powers._

_ Stay strong, Sensei Wu_

_Dear Kai,_

_ You must contain the fire inside of you, as I taught you many years ago. I want you to hold the team together with your inspiring words, like a fire. Fire is just not destruction but life itself. Life will keep the ninja team together even through the toughest times. Keep an eye in your sister and niece and nephew._

_ Sensei Wu_

_Dear Zane,_

_ Even as a Ninjroid you have the emotion and skills to keep everybody else's emotions in place. Your destiny is to keep the emotional boundaries of the ninja in place by using your wise words to help gain trust and hope. As my wish is for you to never change your ways of living._

_ Sensei Wu_

_Dear Nya,_

_ From the beginning I knew you were meant for great things. I knew you would be a Samurai and your decedents were also meant for great things like their parents. I do want you to think about Jayden and Mathew knowing about their powers and letting them train in the art of Spinjitzu. I know you want them to be safe but think about all the innocent people who have or will lose their lives because of my brother. I ensure you that Kai, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane will protect them at a costs. Please think about the right thing._

_ With all my heart, Sensei Wu_

_Dear Mathew and Jayden, _

_ I knew from the moment you two were born, both of you were meant for great things like your parents and Uncles. Always fight for what is right_

_ Grandpa Wu_

Nya's POV

I woke up to find myself in the cemetery next to Jay's tombstone. It was pitch black outside, I look at my phone 2 missed calls from Kai, 5 missed calls from Zane, 3 missed calls from Cole, and 1 missed call from Lloyd and one voicemail. I listen to the voicemail.

_Mommy? Where are you? _It was Jayden's voice _I miss you. I know Uncle Lloyd did a prank on me and Mathew. We forgived him I hope you can do the same mommy. Please come home._ The phone shut off.

I knew I had to get home before anybody called the police. I walked my clothes soaking wet, I saw a young guy in his twenties walking towards me. He looked up and saw who I was.

"Hey! You're the Samurai!" he shouted

"Was the Samurai." I answered meanly

"Oh yeah I heard about your kids. Raising a family can be hard but you have to trust the people you love to help you."

I turned away for a second, and when I looked back he was gone. I kept walking thinking about the man's words. Before I knew it I was home. I walked in Kai, Cole, and Zane were in the living room sleeping, with Jayden and Mathew on the floor passed out. I turn to go to the kitchen to see Lloyd sitting at one of the bar stools with his head bowed in shame.

He looked up to look at me. I ignored his look of guilt and grabbed a glass of water and headed for my room.

"Nya, wait." I Lloyd said

My eye brows scrunch up in anger. I turn to him and to see his face covered in sympathy. I walk over to him as he stands up.

"I wanna talk." He grabbed my hand a walked me outside.

We walked down to the dock that led to a small pond, we sat down and put our feet in the cool water

"I just wanted to say, I extremely sorry for what happened early. I wanted to make sure if Jayden got into a tight situation she could defend herself. I guess I miss Jay so much I wanted to them to be like him. Being the Green Ninja is a huge responsibility and I know you've been having nightmares about my father coming back and I was trying to protect her. She's like my daughter and Mathew's like a son to me too."

"I know Lloyd, but making sure they don't know about their powers will make them safe. I'm just afraid if they find about Jay and all the ninja stuff they'll run away, to prove a point. I don't want that to happen, I know being the Green Ninja and being the Ninja of Lightening is a great responsibility but with all the criminals in Ninjago I know somebody will try and kidnap them." I reply pulling my knees to my chest

"Nya, let's make a promise. We will both do what is best for Mathew and Jayden. If it's training them to be amazing ninja or if it's keeping it all a secret from them." I looked at Lloyd.

"Promise."

We both looked up at the sky staring at the stars, until the morning sun came up.

_**I know it was kinda short. I'm sorry for all the letters Sensei Wu left for the ninja. I'll try to update when I can! Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have really bad grades and I'm focusing on getting those grades up. And Lloyd and Nya don't like each other; they have a brotherly and sisterly bond. If you want go back and read Chapter 12. The bond they have with each other is strong but not in a couple kind of strong. **_

**Lloyd's POV**

It seemed like yesterday that my Uncle left to look for a way to stop my father. But it wasn't yesterday it was 9 years ago. Yes, 9 years ago. Matthew and Jayden where 13 and next week turning 14. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they find out about their powers. But I promised to keep them safe, and that's what I'm going to do.

"Hey Lloyd." I turn around to see a brown and a green eye, staring at me.

"Ah!" I scream as fall off the wooden pole I was meditating on. She giggled and ran out of the Dojo. Then Nya and Matthew came in, I smiled. "Hey guys." I greet them as I stand up and brush myself off.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to get here." A voice behind me said. It was Cole.

"Sorry, we had a little incident at the house." Nya replied

"What happened?" Kai asked coming from behind Cole with Zane at his side.

"Well, Jayden thought it would be a good idea to slide down the stairs on a knee board with Matthew at the bottom."

"Whoa! It just wasn't a good idea. It was a great idea!" Jayden responded.

"High-five on that one Jayden!" Kai high-fived Jayden

"Really?" Nya asked.

Their voices muted out of my mind as I felt something or somebody trying to get a hold of me from another world.

"Lloyd?"

"Lloyd!"

"What?!" I snapped "Sorry guys, my mind drifted. I just need some time alone." I turn away and walk out of the Dojo

"What's with him?" I heard Cole asked as the others joined into discussion.

I walked aimlessly for hours until I came to a halt. There it was. My uncles favorite meditating location. It was a cave outside of Ninjago.

I sit down in the cave and begin my mediation. As I reach my sub-conciseness, I see Nya in her house, with Jayden coming down the stairs with my old green ninja suit. Nya and Jayden start to talk about something and then Matthew comes in and starts saying something about the Serpentine. Then Nya goes outside and my father shows up. I open my eyes as I feel hot tears pouring down on my cheeks. I knew it was going to happen, but my father putting Nya in danger?

I look up to see a very familiar dark figure. My father.

"Hello son." He says crossing his arms

"What are you doing here?" I ask harshly

"I came to congratulate you son, you are doing well in training the new green ninja. It would be smart to follow in my footsteps son, and train Jayden to be evil."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I say crossing my arm

"Or I can destroy her brother and take her as my queen as we rule Ninjago together. Another Walker gone and the other evil. I like that sound of that." My father grinned evilly

"What are you planning dad?" I stood up with a questionable look on my face

"You'll see; sooner than you expect." He laughed and disappeared into the cool night.

I stood there lost in thought as I went over my father's words in my head 'you'll see; sooner than you expect?'

"Their coming back" I heard my dad's whisper flowing with the wind and after that a hissing noise. It could only mean one thing

The Serpentine are back.

_**I hope this fills your appetite for this story for now. The agenda for all my current stories is on my profile. As for my The Future's Past fans, there is information about the sequel and when it should be coming out. ;D Hope you guys enjoyed and review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Woke up extremely early this morning and felt the need to update So here's ch.20! Enjoy! **_

**Lloyd's POV**

I stood there in shock, the Serpentine and my father coming back. _What if they come back at the same time? What if I can't protect the twins?_ I felt my skittish childish side starting to kick in. I was about to start panicking and running in circles when I stopped myself.

_What would Sensei do?_

I calm my nerves and walk out of the cave, it had starting raining. I wouldn't go out in this type of weather but, the fate of Ninjago was at stake. I put my hood on and started running. I knew I had plenty of time to get to my brothers but with an army that big I knew we had to strategize before my father came back.

**( Kinda forgot about Sensei Wu ^_^' ) **

**Sensei Wu's POV **

I walked to the tea shop, to get what was needed on my trip, Travelers Tea. I walk into the air conditioned store to see Mystake.

"Wu! Glad to see you again! What brings you here?" she said walking closer to the counter

"Mystake, I am in need of Travelers Tea." I reply

"My goodness Wu, that's your 3rd request this month." She said reaching under the counter

"I am aware of that but being a part of the ninja; it gives you a lot of errands to run." I chuckled as Mystake did too

Her head popped up from under the counter with blue liquid. I handed her the money, grabbed the tea and left.

Hours later I reached the highest point in all of Ninjago, I started a fire and stirred the tea. I sat there for what seemed like hours when finally the portal opened. I jumped in and found myself in a dark place.

A dark skinned man stood there. _'My brother shouldn't be here. Who is this?'_ I asked myself

"Hello Wu what took you so long?" he laughed and turned around.

'_No it can't be it's…!'_

Then everything went black.

**Lloyd's POV**

I was still running, now I was in the Forest of Tranquility. The rain was coming down harder than before. The wind was howling, the rain drops stung my eyes as I kept running. Suddenly, I slipped and fell in a mud puddle. When I opened my eyes from the fall I saw a tree coming down, I felt like I was being crushed and then everything went pitch black.

**Nobodies POV  
**

As Lloyd lied on the ground; the sound of an engine was approaching him quickly. Then the ground shook for a moment then, the engine noise cut off.

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, and saw a burly large red figure. It looked familiar, but before he could sit up, and familiar voice spoke.

"Lloyd, stay down."

"Nya?" he questioned

"Hey, kiddo. Where have you been?" she asked helping Lloyd sit up

"I went to go meditate. I was only gone for a couple of hours."

"Lloyd, you were gone for a whole week."

"You're lying . What time is it? What's today?"

"It's exactly 4:37 a.m. and today is April 27."

Lloyd sat there, shocked, it was April 27th already? Jayden and Matthew's birthday. Today was the day that his father was coming back.

_**This chapter is finally done! Kinda short I know. For all of you The Future's Past fans, the story will be up very soon! So keep a look out for it! The name is 'Another World's Dimensions'. Hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Another chapter coming your way! Hope you all enjoy! **_

"No" Lloyd kept muttering to himself

"Lloyd are you okay?" Nya asked

All he could do is mutter.

"I better get him back to the Bounty before he gets worse." Nya said to herself

Nya picked Lloyd up, and set him in the Samurai X suit. Nya joined him in the suit, a flew off.

**Lloyd's POV **

I felt like I was flying, and I was. But basically, the only thing I could think about was, today. Out of all the days for the biggest battle, it had to be today! Jayden wasn't nearly ready to face my father, nobody but me knew about my father's return along with the Serpentine. The guys would probably, make me rest when I get back to the Bounty. Before I knew it Nya and I arrived at the Bounty.

Cole, Kai, and Zane came out to meet us, I hear their voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Stop, father, Serpentine." Was all I could say before darkness consumed me once again.

**Nya's POV**

Stop, father, Serpentine? What is that supposed to mean? The guys dragged Lloyd into the infirmary, as I closely followed behind.

"Lay him down here guys." I instructed, as they lied Lloyd down, the cuts became very visible.

"Zane look over Lloyd while I take this armor off." I said kindly walking out of the room

Behind me I heard somebody following me out of the room; I ignored them until they spoke up

"Nya, why did you use your Samurai suit?" Kai asked

"When family is in danger, you take drastic measures to save them." I said then slamming my door in his face.

I let out a heavy breathe. I can't believe I used my suit. The armor was extremely tight, and I could barely breathe. I slowly take the armor off; the pressure of the suit was so uncomfortable.

Once I got the armor off I sat on my old bed, the sun just barely coming up, then I remember its 5 o'clock in the morning, and Jayden and Matthew's birthday.

Their lucky I'm nice and I'm letting them stay home from school on their birthday. I glance at my nightstand and see the oldest picture of me, with Jay. It was the day of our first date, and the amusement park. Along with Jay, the Amusement Park was no more; 4 years ago they made it into a giant mall. I have to admit the mall was nice, but it can't replace Mega Monster Amusement Park.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" I look up to see Cole walk in with a long piece of white paper. Oh gosh this could only mean one thing. Party planning.

"Come on Nya! We have a lot to do before tonight!" Cole exclaims

"Ughhh fine." I get up and follow Cole to the infirmary to see Zane and Kai trying to hold down Lloyd.

"Nya! Cole! We could use a little help!" Kai screams

"I need to stop them!" Lloyd shouts

I quickly grab some morphine, and knock him out before he can cause damage to himself or anybody else.

"Thank god that's over" Kai huffs and falls to the ground on his back

"No time to rest! We have a party to plan!" Cole announced

"Cole there is no need to prepare the party this early. It does not start until 9 o'clock tonight. I suggest we sleep for a while then decorate." Zane recommended

"No time! Now, Kai you're in charge of food, drinks, and getting Lloyd there. Zane you're in charge of decorations, the party is gonna be at the dojo, and make it spectacular! I'm gonna get the cake and all things sweet. And Nya, you just have to keep Jayden and Matthew away from the Dojo. I'll call all you guys when it's all set up." Cole demanded

"Now let's move!" Cole shouted walking out of the infirmary

"See ya guys later." Kai stood up and slowly walked out the door.

"I will very much enjoy, decorating for Jayden and Matthews party." Zane quickly followed Kai, leaving me alone.

I look down at Lloyd _'Stop, father, Serpentine. I need to stop them' _his voice echoed in my mind. What could he mean? Was he trying to tell us something? Even if he did, it'll have to wait until he wakes up.

Before I leave, I set up the security system so if somebody tried to break in the Bounty and Lloyd would be safe. For some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen.

_**Well that's it for this chapter! Turns out this story will be going on for a while longer; I got another idea to keep this story going for a couple more chapters. Hope you all enjoyed! And get ready for some suspenseful stuff ;). **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Wow! 3**__**rd**__** chapter today! I'm on fire! Hope you all enjoy!**_

**Jayden's POV**

I wake up to the smell of my mom's homemade pancakes. I look over to see my brother still sleeping, I shake my head. On one of the most important days this year, and he sleeps it all away. What a shame.

I put on a green sundress along with black flats. I go to the bathroom; I brush my hair and teeth, and put a black headband in my hair to push it back out of my face.

As I'm walking down the stairs I glance at the picture of my mom, and my dad. Mom said he died before me and my brother was born. She described him as a joker, always making jokes. Like Matthew, since he's like our father, shouldn't I be like our mother? That's something I could never understand. I'm more like Lloyd, that doesn't make sense.

The only thing that upsets me today, is that I don't have the chance to meet my father. I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Watch out Yoshi!" I hear Matthew shout behind me. He shoves me to the wall and the picture falls to the ground. The frame breaks and the picture falls out.

"Pea brain! You knocked the picture down!" I whispered angrily to my brother

"Sorry, I didn't mean to! Mom's gonna kill us!" He whispered back

"Wait, look at this." I said picking up the picture. Apart of it was folded back, I unfold it, and my eyes widened.

The rest of the picture contained, a blue jet, with lightening coming off of it, and a giant red robot. In the background, there was a giant ship!

"What the he-?" Matthew tried to say but mom called for us

"Matthew, Jayden! Breakfast is ready!"

I fumble the picture and stuff it back into the frame and hang it back on the wall. Look to see my brother all the way down the stairs, I attempt to run but trip over myself and fall down the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow"

I finally make it down stairs with my hair a mess and my sundress all wrinkled.

"Good morning birthday girl" My mom greets me with a kiss on the forehead and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning mom" I smile and take the plate from her hands.

After an hour of breakfast, its 2 o'clock, and Matthew and I make a plan to find out more about that picture. We made a plan, Matthew would go outside, while I would go to the attic and look for some answers.

**Nya's POV**

You know that feeling you get when, nothing seems right? Well, that's how I feel right now. Everything seems so right, but so wrong at the same time. I open the kitchen window, and cold breeze comes through, not a good one either, it sent chills down my spine. Something bad was bound to happen.

**Garmadon's POV**

It is time to strike! The time has come, I will destroy that girl. And all who stand in my way

"Serpentine army, the time has come again for us to rise from the rubble of our last battle, and emerge into victory! Take over the city, then we go after the ninja" The Serpentine cheered. I smiled, today is the day.

The portal opened to Ninjago City, the Serpentine army charged and I slowly followed behind.

**Nobodies POV**

Jayden snuck up to the attic without Nya knowing, she opened the hatch. Dust filled her nose, and throat. There was many boxes, filled with pictures, and unknown things. She went directly to the back, where she found a helmet, but not just any helmet; Nya's samurai helmet.

"Eh not important." Jayden threw the helmet back into the box. After hours of looking Jayden was about to give up but then something green spotted Jayden's eye. She pushed the boxes out of her way. She grabbed the green cloth, which unknown to her way Lloyd's old ninja suit. She ran down stairs to her mother for some answers.

**Matthew's POV**

I was outside just looking around doing nothing at all. Jayden was taking forever! Before I could do anything the ground rumbled, and there was an explosion in Ninjago City! Then I saw helicopters circling the house, and not just any regular helicopters. Helicopters that looked like snakes!

I ran inside to see my sister and mother talking. This day could not get any weirder.

**Nya's POV**

Déjà vu. Just like in my dream, it's coming true. First Jayden came down the stairs with Lloyd's old ninja uniform, and now any moment Matthew should be coming in here to-

"Mom, there was an explosion in Ninjago City and now there's snake helicopters circling the house!"

I ran outside with Jayden and Matthew at my side. That's when I saw them, Skales and Garmadon. They both laughed evilly and Garmadon lunged at me.

I swiftly dodged his attack, Matthew and Jayden barely got away. Before I could attack the Ultra Dragon roared and landed in between us and Garmadon. Kai, Zane, and Cole were on the Ultra Dragon.

"AHHHHH!" I hear Matthew and Jayden scream behind me

"Get on!" I yell at them

"There is no way I am getting on that thing!" Jayden replied but as for her brother he jumped right on the dragon.

"Cole, get her!" I shout

Cole jumps off the Ultra Dragon and grabs Jayden.

"Put me down!" she kicked and screamed

The Ultra Dragon finally took off; smoke was coming from all over the city. I look down at my house, and before I could even think, it exploded

"No!" I reach out trying but Kai grabs me and pulls me to the middle of the dragons back. Everything gone, pictures, clothes, all gone; I take a deep breathe.

"We need to get back to the Bounty before Garmadon gets Lloyd." I demanded

"Already on it." Zane said

Minutes later I saw the Bounty in sight, I jumped off the Ultra Dragon before it even hit the ground.

Suddenly, the Bounty exploded; pieces of wood went flying everywhere, along with me. Lloyd, he was on the Bounty.

"Lloyd!" I shout and start running towards the flames.

"Nya don't!" Kai yells and grabs me. I struggle, as tears run down my face. Yet, the only thing that could come to mind was that we lost.

Everything.

_**NO! Lloyd! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Good? Bad? Too much? Please review! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend T^T. I feel so un-accomplished! I have created a twitter account for all you guys to check out what's happening with my stories and updates! BTW, if you have read The Future's Past, the sequel, Another World's Dimensions, is up! Check it out! And enjoy!**_

**Nobodies POV**

Debris was everywhere. Burning pieces of wood and electric parts, making a shower of light, which could be seen miles away. Everyone stood completely still looking at the once was ship which was now a pile of broken dreams. Behind them stood Jayden and Matthew, who stood in shock. Although they had no idea what was going on, they understood enough that Lloyd was not coming back.

"Garmadon would never do this." Cole broke the silence with a voice filled with anger as he kicked a piece of burnt wood.

"Maybe he didn't do it, or he didn't know Lloyd was on there…" Nya tried to convince herself the Lloyd was not gone. If Garmadon would go through with killing his own son, the he would not hesitate to hurt or even kill Jayden.

Behind the ninja Matthew and Jayden still stood in shock. All of a sudden Jayden started to sway, she felt dizzy and then she fell to the side.

"Jayden!" Matthew shouted going to her side.

"Matthew what happened?" Nya asked

"I don't know she just fell over!" he responded frantically

"Zane check her vitals!" Kai demanded

Zane stood there for a minute unable to answer. "Zane." Cole grabbed his shoulder

Zane stuttered, still unable to answer. Matthew growled, "Why won't you tell us!?" He started to glow blue and lightening shot out of his hand and almost hit Zane.

"Matthew! Calm down!" Nya shouted

"Mom, what just happened? Why did lightening shoot out of my hands?" Matthew looked at Nya with a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you when your sister wakes up."

"There's no heartbeat, or pulse or anything." Zane said bowing his head in despair. Both Green Ninjas were gone. They had lost, or so they thought.

**Jayden's POV**

_Unknown Location_

Black. That's all I saw, I can hear Matthew yelling, but his voice was distant.

Was I dead…?

"No, but I know bunch of people that wish you were." A familiar voice said

"Lloyd, is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where are we?"

"In a very powerful mind." Lloyd responded. Okay, this was getting old.

"What are you talking about?"

Lloyd sighed. "You're a ninja, Jayden."

"That's funny, Lloyd. You're trying to pull that same prank you did when I was little."

"If you won't believe me then you'll believe my memories."

"Wha-?" Before I could finish, I was in Ninjago City, but a downgraded version like I was in the past, "16 years to be exact." Lloyd said walking up behind me

"What happened 16 years ago?"

"We defeated the Great Devourer." He answered

"Who's we?" I asked

"Your parents, your uncles, me and Grandpa Wu. Well, technically Grandpa Wu was eaten but you get the point." He ranted

The sight shocked me, it was my family, everybody, my mom was wearing some weird armor, uncle Kai, Zane and Cole were wearing what looked like pajamas, Lloyd was young like 12, and then there was a guy in a blue ninja suit. My father. He looked so much like me.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure showed up. His appearance consisted of ink black skin that could be disguised as the clear night, piercing red eyes that could see through your soul, four arms that made his appearance taller, and a metal helmet with a giant bone going through it.

"Who's that?"

Lloyd sighed "My father, he's evil, and you have to defeat him before he destroys Ninjago."

"Can you please tell me what's going on!?"

"I'll tell you when you wake up." Lloyd winked at me and then he turned into a blur.

I slowly felt heavy again, like I was lying on the ground. Everything was a blur; I saw many colors that mixed into one another. Once my vision finally got back into place I saw Zane holding two metal irons.

"Okay here goes nothing." He said slowly putting the irons near my chest. I jumped up and screamed

"What are you doing?!"

"Jayden you're alive!" My mom came running towards me.

"Yeah I am." I laughed, after the reunion of hugs, something finally hit me. Lloyd. I broke free of every bodies tight grip and went running for the destroyed ship.

Debris was everywhere, where could he be. Ninja, it brought me back to the story our mom told us when we were little, I loved the green ninja, he was powerful. If I were the Green Ninja what would I do?

I felt a surge of energy course through my body; I open my eyes to see myself floating in a green sphere. For some reason it didn't freak me out, I focused on Lloyd and a green beam shot out from the sphere towards a large pile of debris. I jumped out of the weird green sphere thingy and ran for Lloyd. The others surrounded me, helping me get Lloyd out; finally we got to the bottom of the pile to find nothing.

"Where is he?" I gasped

"Up here." I hear a voice say.

"Lloyd!" I smile

There he was standing on a giant pole; he jumped down and joined us.

"Nice to have you back buddy." Uncle Cole punched his arm

"Good to be back guys." He replied

"Let's get somewhere safe, and I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago." My mom spoke up.

We all got back on the giant dragon, in silence; once we got in the air I knew exactly where we were going. Grandma and Grandpa's junk yard.

_15 minutes later_

**Nobodies POV**

They finally got the Ed and Edna's junk yard to find it deserted. They hoped off the dragon, and looked around to find nothing but garbage.

"Where are they?" Kai questioned

"They must have taken shelter when Ninjago City was attacked." Nya responded

"My calculations say that nobody is here." Zane stated

Before anybody could respond, in the distance a helicopter was flying straight for them.

"Inside now!" Cole shouted.

Everybody made their inside the tiny trailer, something caught Nya's eye; a hatch that led to under the trailer.

"In here now!" Nya shouted

Once everybody got settled in, Nya received glares from her twins. Nya knew she had to explain eventually, today was the day.

"When I was your age, I was kidnapped by skeletons. Kai was recruited by Grandpa Wu, or as we call him Sensei Wu. He took Kai to a monastery, where he met Cole, Zane and your father. Kai was the Ninja of Fire, Cole is the Ninja of Earth, Zane is the Ninja of Ice, and Jay was the Ninja of Lightening. After they rescued me, they went to defeat the skeletons. As a result they let Lord Garmadon escape, from the Underworld." As Nya continued on the story on how Jayden and Matthew came to be.

"When you guys were born, you both showed characteristics of your powers, Matthew you took on the powers like your father. And Jayden, you took Lloyd's powers. It was a prophecy that foretold; that you, Jayden would take on the duties of the Green Ninja."

"Whoa whoa whoa. So I'm supposed to save the world from impending doom?" Jayden asked

"Yep." Lloyd answered

"How? I have no idea how to fight, or even use my powers. How am I supposed to stop Lord Garmadon?"

When nobody answered Jayden kept going. "There's no hope left, I'm giving up, and so should everybody else. All is lost, we lost, there's no hope left; unless somebody convinces me that there is still hope, which I doubt it because there is none."

"But there is hope." A voice responded.

When the ninja turned around they were surprised.

"Sensei Wu?!" everybody said in unison.

Behind him four pitch black arms appeared. Everybody gasped. The figure moved out from behind Sensei Wu and reviled to be somebody, that everybody thought was long gone.

Jay.

_**WHAT!? Mind Blown! Another cliff hanger! Too bad you guys have to wait till next weekend ;D Love y'all! BTW, TwinkleGirl200: Nya, Jayden and Matthew were at Nya's house and the others came on the Ultra Dragon. Your email wasn't in your review. Speaking of reviews. Review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Before you guys yell about me not updating in a month, let me explain. I had this chapter all saved on my flash drive, over 2,000 words, but then my friend came over and plugged in her camcorder to put some videos of us on You Tube, but some kind of virus made its way onto my computer, and infected my flash drive, out of all the documents on there to delete it decides to delete Ch.24. So I had to recreate this chapter all over again. **_

_**On top of that school just ended, I had to finish finals, I have softball practice every day, until our tournament this weekend,(which by the time I update this will be after the Tournament). (Which we won! Yes for the first time in my town our softball team is going to State Championship!) Plus, I have a bad case of writers block, and losing my first copy of this chapter broke my heart. **_

_**But now on to the story! Enjoy!**_

**Nya's POV**

Breathe. Nya Breathe. I reminded myself to breathe, after all these years he's finally come home. Jay's finally home.

His appearance, majorly changed over the years, his tanned and toned skin was now black, his height taller with the help of his two additional arms under the two original. His once pristine sapphire eyes now a blood red.

"Look, Wu I'm only here to defeat Garmadon and after we're done with that, I'm gone." Jay's voice now dripped with hatred and evil. My heart dropped at his words, Jay was leaving after all this.

I looked around, everybody's heads were down, just as depressed as I was. Jayden and Matthew gave me a look that said _"Who is that?"_

I looked up, tears came to my eyes at the sight, and it was Jay staring dead at me. Taking in my new appearance from over the years. Everybody apparently noticed my strong eye contact with Jay.

"We're going to leave you two alone." Cole said as he motioned the others to another part of the underground safe house.

Jay walked closer to me, and stood 3 feet away from me, "Jay is that really you?"

"Well, duh. Who else did you expect?" My heart sank instead of the sweet joking voice he had, it was dark and serious. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

His face softened, and he filled in the space in-between us. Tears began to run down my face.

"Nya." His voice was icy and sent shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry if I say anything that seems not like me, but while I was away I kinda was forcefully changed."

"You don't say." My voice dripped with sarcasm, he laughed. Soon our foreheads were touching.

"I've missed you Nya." Then he kissed me, after all these years I felt the spark that brought us together in the first place. I pulled away, I swear I saw his blue eyes for a second.

"Jay, what happened to you?"

"When Garmadon pushed me off the cliff, instead of dying I somehow became a figment in Garmadon's mind. By going in Garmadon's mind, his image of what he dreams of became me. I turned into his perfect image of life."

I sobbed, soon Jay's black hand caressed my check and he pulled me closer. As I let loose the tears I have been holding on all these years.

Soon everybody made their way back over to Jay and I. I wiped my tears. Then once again, Jay groaned and rubbed his temples, his face hardened and he moved away from me.

"Look I'm not here for a love fest; I'm here to defeat Garmadon." Jay said

I knew he didn't mean it but his voice said otherwise.

"Guys, we need a plan. Jayden has no idea how to use her powers and we're pressed for time." Kai explained

"I doubt I'm going to defeat this Garmadon dude, the cities in chaos, and we have no idea who we're up against!" Jayden shouted

"Look, girl, I don't know who you are but you don't know anything about Garmadon." Jay said

"Who is this old dude, trying to prove a point?" Jayden asked

As the daughter and father bickered I got more irritated.

"Stop! Just stop fighting, this old dude, Jayden is your father."

Jayden stopped; she stared at Jay as her lip quivered. "D-daddy?" The sight broke my heart, Jayden ran into the arms of her father, she cried. Jay groaned and rubbed his temples once again. I look over at Matthew, electricity rolled off of him in waves; Jay looked over at him, his eyes widened.

"Son-"Jay tried to speak

Matthew walked away, I tried to go after him back Jay grabbed my shoulder. "Let me handle this." Jay went after Matthew while I went to Jayden.

**Nobodies POV**

"There's nothing you could say to me." Matthew growled Jay looked up to see him sitting on a ledge. Jay hopped up next to him. "Will you listen then?"

When Matthew didn't say anything Jay began to speak. "Look, I know that I disappeared, and I couldn't help that, I love you, your sister, your mother and your uncles more than anything in the world. And if you still feel this way when all this is over and I'm back to normal, then I'll leave and I'll never come back. Deal."

"Sounds good to me." With that said, Matthew got back up and walked back over to Nya, ending the first talk with his father.

_**Well, that's it guys for now, I really wanted to do more, but I just really needed to get this chapter out for you guys. And if you're wondering why Matthew is being stubborn with his dad, I didn't want a Misako and Lloyd relationship, his mother was gone for him whole life and by the end of the episode their all good again! I personally hate Misako with a passion, she's an essential character to the show, but at the same time she just aggravates me. So, yes by the end of this story Matthew and Jay will still have a rough father-son relationship. But thanks for reading sorry for the late update! But review!**_


End file.
